The Son Of Bruce Banner
by Goodwillwin1297
Summary: Harry Potter is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and Bruce Banner, but his father doesn't know about him. After he comes back from his first year at Hogwarts S.H.I.E.L.D. takes him away from his relatives. His father is summoned to help find the tesseract that Loki had stole, so the two meet. How will the two handle finding out about each other? Starts a little before the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Avengers or The Harry Potter series. I plan to change the title once I find a good one.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was not a normal eleven year old boy. He was a wizard and the defeater of Lord Voldemort. Harry was small for his age with messy dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and tanned skin. He had learned about his magic on his eleventh birthday when Hagrid had found him and delivered his Hogwarts letter. The truth had come out about his parents death, how they were murdered by a dark wizard who was trying to kill him.

His first year at Hogwarts was full of new and exciting things. Magic was something that interested him, but not as much as his schooling. He loved science; more specifically biochemistry, engineering, medicine, chemistry, Nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. Ever since he was little he was reading about any of those fields, learning about them. Harry wanted to be a scientist ever since he could talk. When he discovered his magic that dream was reluctantly changed to being helpful in the wizarding world.

He wanted to be a healer, to help people. As the school year past he learned right away that he didn't like his potions teacher, who also felt the same way towards him. He made friends with a boy named Ron weasley and a girl named Hermione Granger. They were his first ever and only friends, which was nice. The school year was full of adventure and danger, something he did not want to experience again anytime soon.

Harry was shy, charming, analytical, somewhat witty, loyal, unnaturally kind, brave, intuitive, outspoken, determination, and selfless. At times he could get emotional, but that was rare. It made him the perfect mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Currently Harry was on his way home in the Dursley's van after getting off of the Hogwarts train. The Dursley's had greeted him with a glare, but Harry could see traces of fear in their eyes.

The car ride was actually comfortable since he wasn't forced to sit on the floor of the car. Dudley kept as much distance between them as possible, not wanting to get hurt by his magic. Harry had told them that he could use his magic outside of school, which was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. Hedwig was in her cage, which was on his lap. Hedwig was preening as her master calmly pet her through the cage.

Hedwig was his best friend in his mind, loyal to him. "What in the bloody hell is going on" Vernon shouted when they reached number 4 privet drive. Harry looked out his window to see a black SUV parked in front of their house. Vernon angrily pulled into the driveway before storming out of the car. Three men were standing in the yard, all dressed in black. 'I bet the neighbors are having a field day with this, making Aunt Petunia go crazy at the possible rumors' Harry thought.

The man at the front of the group had short light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked to be middle aged or just overworked. Petunia urged them out of the car and towards the front door. Vernon was confronting the people in his yard. The leader caught sight of Harry and motioned his men forward to where they were blocking the path of Petunia. "What do you think you are doing, just appearing on my lawn" Vernon demanded.

The leader focused in on Vernon at his words. "My name is Phil Coulson, I'm with the government and here to collect " the man said professionally. Harry paled at that, afraid that his magic was discovered and he was being taken away to be tested on. Vernon grew less angry at his words, becoming somewhat happy. "You want to take the freak away, by all means go ahead, he's more trouble than he's worth" Vernon said.

The person who had stopped his Aunt put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him over to the SUV silently. Harry was growing more and more worried the closer they got to the car. His relatives didn't look back as they entered their house, slamming the door behind them. An agent was getting his trunk out of the Dursley's car. Phil approached Harry with a kind smile, making the child relax somewhat.

"Hello Harry, can I call you Harry" Phil greeted. Harry nodded in assent slowly. "There's no need to be afraid Harry, we aren't here because of your wizarding status" Phil assured. For some reason Harry could tell that Phil was telling the truth and calmed down. "Wait a minute, how do you know about that" Harry demanded. "Us at S.H.I.E.L.D. like to familiarize ourselves with all possible threats, right now we have a treaty with the american wizarding world" Phil said.

"So it's ok for you to just take me out of England" Harry said in disbelief. "Under the laws of both countries a child is to be remanded into the custody of a parent" Phil said. Harry was confused by his words. "But both of my parents are dead, that's why I was living with my Aunt and Uncle" Harry said. "How about we continue this discussion in the car on the way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base" Phil said.

Harry knew he had no choice but to go with the agent, so he climbed into the backseat of the SUV. He set Hedwig down by his feet, who hooted in protest. Phil climbed into the backseat with him, along with one of the agents. The other two agents climbed into the front seats. They were finally on the road to where they needed to be.

"Now what about my parents" Harry inquired, still somewhat suspicious of the group. "Lily Potter nee Evans is your biological mother, but James Potter is not your father" Phil said, deciding to just come out with the truth. Harry's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. It made sense though since he barely looked like James, but what kept going through his head was who was his father if not James. "Your true father is a man called Banner" Phil said.

"The scientist that turns into the Hulk because of a gamma radiation accident" Harry said. "It seems that the report was right, you do have an interest in science just like your father, but you are more well rounded with what you know" Phil said. "I don't know that much" Harry said shyly. "Your grades say otherwise" Phil said knowingly. "Do you know everything about me" Harry asked accusingly.

"We have had a file on you ever since you were born, after all being the son of the Hulk is not an everyday thing" Phil said. "You know this is a lot to process, right" Harry sighed. "I understand, hopefully you will get to meet your father in a soon" Phil said. Harry became nervous at the prospect of meeting his father, a person he never knew about until now. The rest of the trip was filled with silence.

The base was under lock and key basically with its huge fence surrounding the base. The only way to get in was through the checkpoint, which took about ten minutes to get through. Once they were through they immediately drove over to a weird looking jet. Harry followed Phil out of the car and over to the jet. "This is a Quinjet Harry, only used by S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil said as they boarded the jet. There were two people flying the jet, besides them there was no one else on the plane.

"Where we're going is called the Helicarrier " Phil said once they were in the air. Harry was starting to get use to Phil, but he knew that something could happen at any moment, whether it be bad or good. "What is that" Harry asked. "An aerial vehicle that can float on water" Phil said simply. Harry was shocked once again, which was something rare for him. "Is it safe" Harry inquired.

"One of the safest places in the modern world" Phil said assuredly. Harry tried to take comfort in Phil's words, but it was kinda hard since he had never been on a ship before. In fact this was his first time on a plane, so he was already nervous. "Just relax and enjoy the ride" Phil said. Unbeknownst to to the boy Phil was calling Director Fury, telling him about Harry Potter.

 **(Many Hours later)**

It was dark out when they arrived at the Helicarrier, which was docked in the ocean at the moment. Phil had distracted Harry by talking with him until he fell asleep three hours earlier. When they landed Phil shook Harry awake, who opened his sleep filled eyes. "We're here Harry, time to get up" Phil said softly. Harry reluctantly climbing out of his seat and followed the man out of the jet. A few people were walking around outside since there wasn't much to do at night time.

"Welcome to the Helicarrier" Phil said. Harry was immediately drawn to the edge of the Helicarrier. It was a long drop down to the ocean, much to his dismay. Phil put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the edge. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, who knows what could happen" Phil warned. Harry nodded in understanding.

Phil led him inside the Helicarrier, all the while keeping an eye on the boy. Agents were giving the two weird looks, but they ignored them. Harry gasped in surprise when they walked onto the observation deck. A black man decked out in all black with an eyepatch was standing at attention, his back facing the two. "Director Fury" Phil greeted, gaining the man's attention. The director turned around to look at his number two agent with a neutral look before looking down at Harry.

Harry was slightly scared of the man, his stare not the least bit nice. But he met it was a frown that said 'Don't mess with me'. Directory Fury saw the statement in his eyes and had to hold back a laugh. " , it's nice to finally meet you" Director Fury said. Harry was quiet, not knowing what to say. "I know what you have just learned must be a shock" Director Fury said. "You have no idea" Harry whispered.

"We did this in hopes of luring your father to our side, he doesn't know about you yet, but I have no doubt that he will come just to meet you" Director Fury said. "Wonderful, I'm bait" Harry muttered. "That's one way of putting it" Director Fury said. "Why now" Harry demanded. "We had no need for you two to meet until now, we needed to wait for the perfect moment" Director Fury said.

'Which must be now' Harry thought. "You obviously need him for something… something that only he can do" Harry said. "Smart just like your father, you'll find out when he arrives and tells you" Director Fury said. "Come on Harry, let's get you to your temporary room here" Phil said. Harry followed after the man without a backward glance.

They passed many rooms until the finally came across the living quarters. Phil led him into a room with two twin beds and a bathroom. There were a set of clothes in his size on one of the beds, which was just a simple long sleeved black shirt with matching sweatpants and shoes. "We don't have much clothes in your size since children don't usually come aboard here, but we were able to find you some" Phil said. "Thank you sir" Harry said.

"Please call me Phil" Phil said kindly. Harry could tell that Phil was a nice guy, but he did what he had to to keep the world safe. "What does S.H.I.E.L.D. mean" Harry inquired. "Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division" Phil said. "I can see why you shortened it" Harry said, earning a chuckle from Agent Coulson. "I'll leave you here to change and rest, someone will come by in the morning to take you to breakfast" Phil said.

"What about my trunk" Harry said. Harry had only grabbed Hedwig since he didn't want to be alone with people he barely knew. Harry had set the cage in a corner of the room. " That will be brought here in a little while, I suggest you get some more rest" Phil said before leaving. Harry instantly freed Hedwig from her cage, who hooted in thanks before settling down on the edge of one of the beds, his bed. "What do you think about this" Harry asked his pet.

Hedwig only stared at him, offering no solution whatsoever. "You are no help" Harry said. Hedwig glared at Harry in outrage, but that wouldn't last long. Harry changed into the clothes he was offered, finding them way more comfortable than what he was previously wearing. Harry shoved his old clothes under his bed.

"Time to get some rest" Harry said, yawning. Hedwig waited until Harry was situated on his bed before getting comfortable on the metal rail headboard near his head. It was as if she was watching over him, protecting him. "Goodnight Hedwig" Harry murmured before falling asleep.

 **(The next day)**

Harry was reading one of the many books he had in his trunk while waiting for the breakfast escort. It was a book on gamma radiation, much to his joy. He was already halfway through the book and learning so much. A knock on his door pulled him out of his reverie. A woman with black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and tanned skin entered the room. "I'm here to take you to breakfast, my name is Maria Hill" the woman introduce.

Harry noticed that Agent Hill was being cold and professional towards him, which kind've put him off towards her. "Lead the way ma'am" Harry said, climbing off of his bed. Hedwig decided to stay in the room, tired. Harry followed after Agent Hill quietly, taking in his surroundings now that he was more alert and awake. It was bland mostly with grey's and blacks decorating the halls. The technology was amazing though, especially since he rarely got to see anything this high tech.

But he knew that it didn't hold a candle to anything made by Tony Stark, obviously. They entered a huge cafeteria to find it halfway full with people eating. Agent Hill helped him get a tray of food; which was a plate of eggs, bacon, and orange juice. It had nothing on Hogwarts meals, but it was definitely better than what he would get at the Dursleys.

Maria stayed with him as he ate, silent and observing. It was starting to creep him out, but he didn't say anything. Once he was finished with his food he was taken back to his room with instructions to stay there and that someone would come get him for lunch. With that she left him alone to continue with his book. Harry read in silence as Hedwig cleaned herself.

 **(Calcutta, India)**

A man with curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin stood in the middle of a house, watching as the little girl who had tricked him climbed out of the window. The man was Banner, a.k.a. The Hulk. "Should have got paid up front, Banner" Bruce muttered to himself. A woman with shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and fair skin dressed in all blank came out from behind a curtain. Bruce turned around to stare at the woman.

"You know, for a man who's suppose to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle" the woman remarked. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret" Bruce said. "Then what is it, yoga" the woman asked lightly. "You brought me to the edge of the city, smart, I uh… assume the whole place is surrounded" Bruce said. "Just you and me" the woman said seriously.

"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too, do they start that young" Bruce asked, gesturing to the window that the girl climbed out of. "I did" the woman said. "Who are you" Bruce inquired. "Natasha Romanoff" the woman introduced. Natasha took a seat at the lone table with Bruce standing across from her. "Are you here to kill me , because that's not gonna work out for everyone" Bruce said wryly.

"No, of course not, I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha said. Bruce smiled dryly at her. "S.H.I.E.L.D., how did they find me" Bruce asked. "We never lost you doctor, we've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent" Natasha said. "Why" Bruce asked.

"Nick Fury seems to trust you, but now I need you to come in" Natasha said. "What if I say no" Bruce asked. "I'll persuade you" Natasha said simply. "And what if the… other guy says no" Bruce asked. "You've been more than a year without an incident, I don't think you wanna break that streak" Natasha said. "I don't always get what I want" Bruce whispered.

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe" Natasha said. "Well those I actively try to avoid" Bruce said calmly. Natasha pulled out her cellphone. "This is the tesseract" Natasha said, sliding her phone across the table towards him. Bruce picked up the phone and stared at the picture of the cube. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet" Natasha informed.

Bruce handed her back the cellphone. "What does Fury want me to do, swallow it" Bruce asked sarcastically. "Well he wants you to find it, it's been taken, it omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace" Natasha said. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her words. "There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do, if there was, that's where I'd be" Natasha said smoothly.

"So Fury isn't after the monster" Bruce asked in surprise. "Not that he's told me" Natasha admitted. "And he tells you everything" Bruce said in disbelief. Natasha was silent for a few seconds. "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this" Natasha said. "He needs me in a cage" Bruce said bitterly. "No one's gonna put you in a-" Natasha began, only to stop at Bruce's outburst.

"STOP LYING TO ME" Bruce yelled, his hands slamming on the table and his eyes going green for a second. Natasha quickly grabbed her gun and hefted it right at him. Bruce gained an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, that was mean, I just wanted to see what you would do" Bruce said. Natasha stared at him warily. "Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess, okay" Bruce said, holding up his hands slighty in peace.

Natasha still didn't put her gun down. "Natasha" Bruce said. Natasha slowly lowered her gun and spoke into an earpiece. "Stand down, we're good here" Natasha ordered. Bruce looked at her in amusement. "Just you and me" Bruce said. "Now before we continue I have something to tell you that might convince you to come with me" Natasha said. Bruce was confused, but allowed her to continue.

"Around twelve, almost thirteen, years ago you met a woman in your travels, her name was Lily Potter nee Evans" Natasha said. Bruce remembered Lily, she was one of the few he loved and cared about. He was suddenly taken back into a memory, the day he met Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Avengers or the Harry Potter series. I decided to post early because I have so many followers in so little time.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 2**

 _Bruce Banner was in a small village in Africa, taking care of the sick and dying. It was a tiring job, but fulfilling. He was heading home after a long day of taking care of his patients when he accidentally bumped into something, or someone. Both fell to the ground, momentarily winded. Bruce noticed that she had dropped her things when she fell, so he started to collect them for her._

 _The woman helped him, which led to them touching hands and freezing. Bruce finally connected eyes with the woman and was taken aback by how green they were, like emeralds. Her hair was red and smooth, long, matching her eyes. She smiled softly at him, but there was an underlying sense of pride and strength beneath her eyes and smile. "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the woman apologized profusely, blushing beet red._

 _Bruce couldn't help but to think that he liked her blushing. The two stood up and he handed her back her things. "No, it was my fault, I was tired and careless" Bruce said sincerely. "So rare for a man to take blame for something so small" the woman said, grinning. Bruce gained a shy smile at her words. "Names Lily Evans, you" the woman introduced, holding out her hand for him to shake._

 _Bruce did so cautiously. "Bruce Banner" Bruce said, waiting to see if the woman would react badly to his name. "Nice to meet you " Lily greeted after she pulled her hand away._

 _ **Flashback over**_

Bruce had been enamored with Lily right from the start and vice versa. They spent a wonderful few months together. But Lily was to be married to a James Potter, so she had to leave him. It was saddening to see a woman he loved leave, but he knew she needed to go. "What about it" Bruce asked defensively. Natasha reached behind her back, making him tense. She pulled out a thin file and threw it onto the table.

Bruce opened the file and saw a picture of an eleven year old boy with messy dark brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. "Nine months after she left you she gave birth to Harry James Potter, his official name was Harry James Potter-Banner… your son" Natasha said. Bruce was beyond shocked, he had a child, a son. "Born on July 31st of 2000 at an unknown location, home birth" Natasha said. Bruce examined the recent picture of his son, finding similarities between them.

They're hair was the same, along with the face shape. But the eyes drew him in just like Lily's, looking exactly like hers. There was a ring near the pupils, it was the same color green when he turned into the Hulk. It confirmed that he was indeed his son. "His mother and Step-father were murdered when he was only 15 months old on Halloween, leaving him with his maternal Aunt and Uncle" Natasha said.

Bruce remembered Lily vaguely speaking of her sister, Petunia, saying that their relationship was strained at best, but that's all she would say on the matter. Bruce knew she was hiding something from day one and had confronted her about it, in which she had only said that if she spoke of it she would be locked up forever. After that he never questioned what she was hiding. "His relatives were abusive towards him, so we pulled him out" Natasha said. At the word abuse Bruce frowned in slight anger before calming himself down.

"You waited this long to pull him out" Bruce said somewhat harshly. "We had to wait for the perfect timing, he had just gotten back from his boarding school when we took him" Natasha said. Bruce flipped through the file, noting that there were no doctors visits whatsoever and that people reported his son to be a bad child, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. information said differently. "We've been watching him ever since he was born in case he were to inherit a certain… trait from you" Natasha said. "You mean the other guy" Bruce said.

"Yes" Natasha said. Bruce was silent for a few seconds. "Did he" Bruce asked quietly. Natasha knew what he was referring to, so she didn't have him clarify. "Not from what we've gathered, he's perfectly normal" Natasha assured. Bruce was filled with relief at this, even though he barely knew his son. "He's a genius; interested in different fields of science like biochemistry, engineering, and gamma radiation just to name a few" Natasha said. Bruce couldn't help the smile that came onto his face at hearing about his son's interest in science.

"He scored high on tests until his second year of schooling, in which his relatives forced him to get bad grades" Natasha said. Bruce saw the truth in the file and sighed. "We helped him out where we could like the times he would run away from home, we would take him back or give him a place to stay for the night" Natasha said. Bruce finished reading the file and gave it back to Natasha. "Now what" Bruce asked. "I take you to your son and by helping us you keep him safe from any threats that are sure to come from this or from your past" Natasha said.

Bruce thought about all that had hunted him in the past, which filled him with worry for his son. "And when we're done" Bruce asked. "You have the option of taking your son with you" Natasha said. Bruce didn't want to risk anyone's life with the Hulk, but that didn't mean he couldn't get to know his son. "I guess I need to pack a bag" Bruce said. "And on the trip there I'm going to fill you in on something top secret that has to do with your son and his mother" Natasha said. "And that would be" Bruce inquired.

"Do you believe in magic " Natasha said.

 **(A day or so later)**

Harry was lying in bed, bored. He had been on the Helicarrier for almost three days now with nothing to do. He had many more books to read, but reading gets boring after a while. Harry was known to have an adventurous streak, so it was no surprise when he snuck out of his room to explore the Helicarrier some more. He was told not to leave his room without an escort. He dodged any agent that came his way, hiding in the shadows.

No one caught him, much to his disappointment and joy. He knew that he was heading towards the observation deck, but he didn't care. When he was right outside the doors to the observation deck he paused for a few seconds before entering the huge room. Harry saw Director Fury speaking with a man with dark brown curly hair with streaks of gray in it, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. The man was speaking when he came into the room.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays, I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition" the man said. Harry decided to put in his thoughts at that moment. "At least you would rule out a few places" Harry said, gaining everyone's attention. "Aren't you suppose to be in your room" Director Fury said.

"Yes" Harry said cheekily, earning a laugh from Agent Coulson. The man that was talking with Director Fury stared at Harry in shock. " , I would like for you to meet Banner" Director Fury said. Harry was now in shock as well, he was staring at his father. Harry walked up to the two hesitantly. Both were silent, not knowing what to say. One could feel the awkward in the air.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show and young to the laboratory please" Director Fury said. Harry's eyes widened slightly at the Director's words, but he didn't say anything. Who he assumed to be Agent Romanoff approached them. "Follow me" Natasha said. Bruce followed after her, Harry right behind him. "You're gonna love it, Doc, we got all the toys" Natasha said slyly.

Harry was silent as he followed the two adults with ease. He had to move faster then what he was use to, but it didn't bother him. Once they reached the lab Natasha turned to face them. "I'm sure you know your way around, so I'll just leave you two alone" Natasha said. With that she exited the room, closing the door behind her. The two stared at each other, still not knowing what to say.

"So you're my dad" Harry said softly. "And you are my son" Bruce said. "Is this as awkward for you as it is for me" Harry said. Bruce chuckled slightly at his son's words. "Somewhat, but it's more surprising and nice" Bruce assured. Harry relaxed when he heard his words, relieved. "So I hear you're interested in science" Bruce said, trying to break the ice. A huge smile broke out onto Harry's face.

"Yeah, have been ever since I was little, at first it was an escape from my relatives, but then it grew into something more" Harry said excitedly. "An escape" Bruce questioned. "Yeah, I wanted to prove that I could be good at something since they always hated me, science just called to me" Harry said. Bruce started his searching for the tesseract while talking to his son at the same time. Bruce talked about theories, equations, and other scientific information with his son, slowly making what he was talking about harder to see how intelligent his son truly was. He was surprised to find that his son could keep up with him at his level, but also proud.

"So I hear your interested in Gamma radiation" Bruce said. "Yeah, it was actually the second thing I researched after nuclear physics" Harry said. Harry was messing with the hem of his shirt, pulling at a loose piece of string. "Maybe you can help me out with finding the tesseract" Bruce suggested. Harry smiled brightly and joined his father in the search. Bruce kept a close eye on Harry, watching him try to detect gamma rays.

He had to make one or two corrections to his son's work, but it was still beyond impressive. "You are truly intelligent" Bruce said. Harry couldn't stop the faint blush that stained his cheeks. "Thanks, but I'm not that great" Harry said shyly. "What makes you say that" Bruce inquired, looking down at his son. "With all the people in the world I'm not that important" Harry said. "Not everyone can do what you did, especially at your age" Bruce said.

Harry was silent as he took in his father's words. "And of course the power you possess, I haven't seen it, but I'm sure it's great as well" Bruce said. Harry looked at his father with wide eyes. "You know about my… magic" Harry whispered. "Yes, I was briefed on it by Agent Romanoff on the trip here" Bruce said. "What all do you know" Harry asked.

"The basics of it" Bruce said. "Do you know how my mum died" Harry asked. "No, I was told she was murdered" Bruce said. "My mum was killed by a dark wizard because she stood up to him" Harry whispered. Bruce was heartbroken somewhat by the news. "Sounds like Lily" Bruce said. "Everyone would always say that I have my mother's eyes" Harry said fondly.

"You do" Bruce said. "At least now I know where I get my untamable hair" Harry joked, earning a laugh from his father. "Just wait, it'll get worse the older you get" Bruce said. "I like my hair the way it is, one time my Aunt Petunia was mad that my hair wouldn't stay flat so she used a pair of kitchen scissors, which left me almost completely bald, but the next day I woke up to my hair back and messier than before" Harry said, grinning.

"Are you serious" Bruce asked, shocked. "Yeah, they were mad when they saw me that morning, of course I knew nothing of magic back then and didn't know what had happened, but I was thankful" Harry said. "Have you done anything else" Bruce inquired, curious. " I can speak to snakes, I once made the glass to an enclosure holding a boa constrictor disappear" Harry said.

This shocked Bruce, but also made him curious. "Why would you do that" Bruce asked. "It wasn't intentional, I had been talking with the snake when my cousin pushed me to the ground, I was angry and he fell in the enclosure after the snake escaped, in which the glass reappeared, trapping him in there" Harry said, unable to stop the giggling that came out of his mouth. Bruce and Harry had settled down on a set of chairs as they talked. "My cousin bullied me constantly, in fact he made up a game with his friends called Harry hunting" Harry muttered.

"Harry hunting" Bruce questioned, somewhat appalled. "Yeah, they would chase me around to attack me, but it was rare when they would catch me, I'm unnaturally fast" Harry said proudly. "That must be nice" Bruce said. "It helps when I'm running away from something, like when Aunt Marge's dog would chase me around the yard trying to bite me, I climbed up a tree in only five seconds" Harry said.

"Enough about your relatives, tell me about this magic school you go to" Bruce requested. Harry's dull eyes lit up with excitement and pure happiness. "Hogwarts is amazing, magic is everywhere and just… amazing" Harry said. Bruce could tell his son was beyond amazed by the school and the magic it possessed. "I've only been there for the first year, which is when you get sorted into your house and learn the basics of magic" Harry said. "Sorted into your house" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" Harry said. "And I'm sure these houses represent something" Bruce said. "They do; Gryffindor is the house of the brave and daring with a lion as the symbol, Hufflepuff is a badger and is the house of the loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw's value creativity and wisdom so they are a raven, and Slytherin is represented by a snake so they are of the cunning and ambitious " Harry explained. "Which house are you in" Bruce asked. "I'm in Gryffindor, my colors are red and gold" Harry said.

"And the other houses colors" Bruce asked. "Hufflepuff is yellow and black, Ravenclaw is blue and bronze, and Slytherin is green and silver" Harry said. "Do you like your house" Bruce questioned. "Yes, my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, are in the same house as me" Harry said happily. "I'm glad that you have some friends" Bruce said. "Yeah, they're really great" Harry said. "What are they like" Bruce inquired.

"Hermione is intelligent, in fact she memorized her entire spellbook before school had even started, of course we weren't friends at first since she was kind of a know it all, but I eventually warmed up to her" Harry said. Bruce mulled this over as his son continued to speak. "Then there's Ron, he can be funny to the point of unintentionally hurting someone, but he can be loyal when it comes down to it and will defend anyone he considers as his friend or family" Harry said. "Sound like you have two amazing friends" Bruce commented.

"I never had a friend before until them and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world" Harry said. "Friends are a good thing to have" Bruce said. "Do you have any friends" Harry asked. "A few, but I haven't been in contact with them in a very long time" Bruce said. "You mean ever since you gained your alter ego" Harry said, earning a nod from his father.

Harry decided to drop the subject, which Bruce noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Avengers or the Harry Potter series. I will say this in the nicest way possible. I write the way I do because I can, I won't change it because you want me to. I also understand that I accidentally leave things out, I don't know how it happens since i copy and paste from my google drive, which i won't stop doing since it's so much easier. What I'm saying is I won't change anything, so there is no point in commenting or messaging me about it, cause I won't listen. To the ones who just don't care I am sorry about this long message.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 3**

A few days had passed since father and son had met. Harry noticed that his father barely slept, and when he did it was in the lab on a chair. Harry would go back to his room at around ten pm since his father didn't want him staying up too late. Everyday Harry would go back to the lab right after breakfast to find his father working. He would bring him something small to eat, which got him an appreciative nod. Today he had a bagel for his father as he was heading to the lab.

Hedwig had been cooped up in their temporary room for the past few days, so she refused to let Harry leave unless he took her with him, which he did. Hedwig was situated on his shoulder, flapping her wings every now and then. When he entered the lab he found his father working on his equations to find the tesseract. Bruce lifted his head to address his son, but stopped at the sight of the snowy white owl on his shoulder.

"Hey" Harry said as he set the bagel down on the table his father was at. That's when Harry noticed his father staring at the bird curiously. "Oh this is Hedwig" Harry said. Hedwig was examining Bruce suspiciously, deciding whether he was good or bad. "You have an owl" Bruce asked. "Yeah, the wizarding world can't use technology because magic interferes with it, so they have owls to deliver messages" Harry said.

"Really" Bruce said. "Yes, don't know why that happens, it just does" Harry said. Hedwig flew onto the table in front of Bruce, startling him somewhat. "Sorry about that, she tends to try to gain attention" Harry said. Hedwig gave a hoot of indignation. "Yes you do, don't deny it" Harry said.

Hedwig proceeded to show Harry her tail. "Now wait a minute, I wasn't insulting you, just stating a fact" Harry defended. Hedwig hooted at Harry, glaring at him. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the situation, finding it hilarious. The two ignored him in favor of a stare off. Bruce reached out to pet the bird, who preened at the attention. Harry seemed somewhat surprised.

"What do you know, she usually bites people she doesn't really know" Harry mused. Bruce looked up at his son. "And you didn't think to say anything" Bruce asked, somewhat joking. "I didn't see until you were petting her" Harry defended. Bruce smiled at his son good naturedly. Once he was done petting Hedwig she returned to Harry's shoulder.

She gave him a gentle nip on the ear as a sign of affection. "I'm sorry Hedwig" Harry said. Harry rubbed her head softly, making the owl relax. "I'm going to have to send you somewhere else soon, this can't be good for you, how would you like to stay at Ron's" Harry asked. Hedwig looked at her master as if to say 'are you crazy'. "Ron isn't that bad" Harry insisted. Hedwig would not budge on his opinion.

"Fine, how about Hermione, you like her" Harry reasoned. Hedwig perked up at the mention of Hermione. "See, I'll talk to Director Fury to see if I can release you today" Harry said. Hedwig was satisfied with his words, so she relaxed on his shoulder, going to sleep with her head under one of her wings. "Seriously, you wanted to leave the room to get some exercise, but yet you go to sleep when you get the chance" Harry muttered.

Harry sat down beside his father, who went back to his work. Harry began to fidget, which he had been doing for a few days ever since something came to mind. Bruce had noticed, but thought he would stop eventually or that he was still nervous around him. But when he continued to do it. "Do you need something Harry, you've been doing that for a while now" Bruce said.

Bruce turned to his son, who was looking down at the floor. "You don't have to answer, but... how did you get the other guy, all I know is that it happened from a gamma radiation accident" Harry asked softly. Bruce slipped off his glasses, setting them on the table. "This is a hard story for me to tell, so listen closely" Bruce said:

" _I was recruited by a man called General Thaddeus Ross to work on a top secret research project, which was to recreate the super soldier serum using gamma radiation. Since I am well versed in gamma radiation I was one of the leading scientists. A few months passed, in which I was confident in the serum we created, so confident that I decided to test it out on myself. But with the combination of the serum and the gamma radiation caused me to undergo the transformation into the Hulk, my first transformation. The Hulk caused an explosion and destroyed the lab."_

"I'm sure you can put the pieces together to figure out the rest" Bruce said. Harry was silent for a few minutes. "Is it weird to say that I'm kinda glad that you turn into the Hulk" Harry asked. Bruce was surprised by his son's words. "And why would you think that" Bruce inquired. "Well the amount of gamma radiation used should have killed you, if you were dead then I wouldn't exist" Harry said. "He has a point " Phil said as he entered the lab.

"Phil" Harry said excitedly, running up to the man and hugging him. Phil returned the hug happily. Phil and Harry got along real well, especially since Phil came from a wizarding family and was a squib. "I have good news Harry, I ran it by the american magical community and they have agreed to allow their rules to apply to you" Phil said. "Which means" Harry drawled.

"One of their rules is that an underage wizard can practice magic away from school as long as they are in the presence of family or a magical descendant" Phil said. Harry grinned in excitement. Phil pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal him holding a book. "Now this book is very special, it's a spell book on anything to do with healing" Phil said. Harry went to grab the book, but Phil pulled it out of his reach.

"Now wait a second, we need to go over the ground rules before I hand this over" Phil said in a serious tone. Harry nodded, unable to keep his excitement at bay. "Some of the spells in this book are powerful or only used by adults, by giving this to you I am trusting that you won't try a spell until you are positive you can cast it without trouble" Phil said. Harry calmed down slightly at his words. "If you aren't ready for a spell it could seriously hurt you or the person your helping, possibly kill one or both of you" Phil said. Harry frowned at his words. "I'm not saying this to be mean, I just want you to be safe" Phil finished.

"Yes sir, I understand and won't use any of these spells unless I'm absolutely sure I can do it" Harry promised. Phil slowly handed the book over to the boy, who hugged it happily. "Now read the spells carefully" Phil warned. "I will, promise" Harry assured. "You can practice what spells you already know, but you need your father or me around to do so" Phil said. Harry nodded in understanding before an idea came to mind.

Harry pulled out his wand with ease from his pocket. "Accio bagel" Harry said. As if on a strong the bagel for Bruce flew across the room, landing in the boy's hand. Bruce was shocked by the show of magic. "I was going to eat that" Bruce said wryly. Harry handed the bagel over to his father, who ate it. "So that's your magic" Bruce said.

"Yes, that's a simple spell" Harry said. "If you want since we are close to land at this moment you can take your owl outside so it can leave" Phil suggested. "One second, let me write a letter for Hermione explaining why I need her to take care of Hedwig" Harry said. Harry accepted the paper and pen from Phil. "Don't give away anything that you've learned just yet" Phil said, earning a nod from Harry:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I need you to take care of Hedwig for me for a while. I can't explain why right now, but I will when I see you at the beginning of the school year, promise._

 _Sincerely Harry._

Harry folded up the letter, tying it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig held the letter with ease and flew onto his shoulder. "I'll be right back" Harry said before running out of the room. Harry had left his new book on the table next to his father. Phil had stayed in the room. "Your very lucky to have him" Phil said. Bruce looked up at the man.

"What" Bruce asked, confused. "Your son, children are a breath of fresh air, they see the best in everyone and everything, which means he will be able to see the best in the Hulk" Phil said. "He will never meet the other guy" Bruce said protectively. "If he ever does I have a feeling it won't end badly like you think" Phil said. Bruce didn't know what to say, so Phil left without another word.

Bruce debated on Phil and Harry's words, but was unable to come up with a conclusion. It was true he was getting close with his son, reminded of himself with dabs of Lily in his personality. It brought him peace and joy to have a piece of Lily with him. Bruce went back to his work, not wanting to think on the subject anymore.

 **(With Harry)**

Harry was relaxed as the wind whipped through his hair on top of the Helicarrier. Hedwig was flapping her wings in the wind, happy to be back outside. "I'll see you soon Hedwig, I promise" Harry said. Hedwig nipped on his fingers with affection before flying off. Harry stayed outside until he couldn't see the owl anymore. Harry reluctantly went back inside.

This would be the first time he would been separated from Hedwig for a long time. The longest the two were away from each other was a day at most. Harry entered his father's lab to see him working still. "Hey, uh… Bruce" Harry greeted. Another problem they've been having, not saying the word that makes them related. Bruce was patient and understanding on this matter, able to wait for his son to get comfortable saying that one word.

"Harry" Bruce said, sparing his son a quick glance. What he saw made him look back at his son, he looked to be sad about something. "What's the matter Harry" Bruce asked gently. "Just sending Hedwig away, the longest we've been away from each other is a day at most" Harry mumbled. Bruce remembered the dog he had in Rio De Janeiro, his closest companion he had ever since the incident. So he could somewhat understand what his son was going through, having abandoned said dog when he was being hunted down.

"You will see her again Harry, from what I can tell that bird is extremely loyal" Bruce said. Harry nodded in agreement as he sat down next to his father. Bruce put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. He flinched at first, but soon relaxed into the touch. It was the abuse he had heard about, which angered him slightly. He calmed himself down, not wanting to hurt his son.

Suddenly Natasha entered the lab. "Hey Natasha" Harry greeted. Natasha offered the child a kind smile before turning to Bruce with a serious look. "I've come to tell you that you should stay in the lab all day, we will be bringing back Loki later" Natasha said. Bruce nodded in understanding, planning on keeping Harry within eyesight for the rest of the day. "Loki, as in the norse god who is trying to take over the world" Harry said.

"And how do you know this" Natasha asked suspiciously. "I eat in the cafeteria and people talk, human nature and all" Harry said nonchalantly. "He has a point Agent Romanoff" Bruce pointed out. Natasha decided to let it go, having more important things to deal with. "Remember to stay in here" Natasha said before she walked out. "Good thing the fridge in here is stocked with food" Bruce sighed.

 **(Who knows how long has passed, but it still is the same day)**

Harry felt odd. He could sense something coming towards the Helicarrier, getting closer every second. It was powerful, that was for sure. It felt like magic, but not like his. Harry was getting more and more nervous the closer the presence got, which his father could tell. "What's wrong" Bruce asked, pulling himself away from his work. The presence was on the Helicarrier.

"I feel something, I don't know what though" Harry said. Bruce was confused by his son's words. Suddenly an escort was walking down the hall, a man dressed in odd green clothes in the center and restrained. The magic was coming from the man, he was oozing power. Harry shivered at the amount of power. The man looked inside the lab, a smirk plastered on his face.

At first the man was staring at Bruce, then it moved on to Harry. His eyes widened slightly before becoming downright devious. Bruce could see the man planning something as he stared intently at his son. Bruce put himself in front of his son until the man was out of sight. Finally an agent came in and said that Bruce was to come to the observation area for a meeting. Bruce tried to get Harry to stay in the lab, but he insisted on coming with him.

When they made it onto the observation deck an interrogation was being shown on a monitor, one of Loki. Harry stayed by his father's side, barely listening to the interrogation. Once it was over Bruce spoke. "He really grows on you, doesn't he" Bruce said dryly. "Loki's gonna drag this out" a man in an american flag outfit said. Flag man turned turned to look at the man in old armor. "So Thor, what's his play" Flag man asked.

Armor man, Thor, had his hand on his chin before turning around to face the others. "He has an army called the Chitauri, they're not of Asgard or any world known, he means to lead them against your people" Thor said. Thor crossed his arms over his chest. "They will win him the earth, in return I suspect for the tesseract" Thor finished. "An army, from outer space" Flag man said seriously.

"So he's building another portal, that's what he needs Erik Selvig for" Bruce said. Thor was caught off guard by this. "Selvig" Thor questioned. "He's an astrophysicist" Harry said. Thor was surprised to see a child aboard, but let it go. "He's a friend" Thor said. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours" Natasha said. "I want to know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading an army from here" Flag man said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him" Bruce said. "Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and my brother" Thor warned. "He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha deadpanned. "He's adopted" Thor said.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for" Bruce wondered. "It's a stabilizing agent" a man with a styled goatee said as he entered the room with Coulson. The man spoke with Coulson for a few seconds before turning to the group. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did as S.H.I.E.L.D." the man said. Harry knew him as Tony Stark, having read about the man before.

Tony began for the observation, but stopped to pat Thor on the arm. "No hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing" Tony said before walking over to a set of monitors. He began to mess around with them. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants" Tony said.

Tony faced the crew and started to joke around by barking out orders. Once he was done he walked back over to the group. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, only major component he needs is a power source, a high energy density, something to kick start the cube" Tony said. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night, the packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers… am I the only one who did the reading" Tony asked. "Does Loki need any kind of particular power source" Flag man asked. "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier" Bruce said. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" Tony said, heading over to Bruce.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet" Harry said. Tony lowered his gaze onto Harry, studying him. "Finally people who speak english" Tony said, grinning. Tony and Bruce shook hands in respect. "It's good to meet you , your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled" Tony said. When he pulled away he just had to say something about the Hulk.

"And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster" Tony said. Harry nudged his father in comfort when he looked down for a second. "Thanks" Bruce said. "And this one here, who are you little person" Tony joked. "Harry… uh" Harry said. Bruce knew what was happening, his son didn't know what to use as a last name since the truth came out. "Banner, Harry Banner" Bruce said.

Harry stared at his father in surprise, not expecting what happened. "Ooh, you had a son, that wasn't in the files" Tony said, hiding his shock behind a smirk. "I found out about him a few days ago" Bruce said. "That must be fun" Tony said, not really a kid kind of person. Bruce didn't answer. Director Fury came in, interrupting the conversation.

" is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you might join him" Director Fury said. "Let's start with that stick of his, it may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon" Steve said. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Director Fury said coldly. "Monkeys, I do not understand" Thor said, looking like a lost puppy. "I do, I understand that reference" Steve said excitedly, proud of himself.

Harry couldn't hold back a snort, which earned him a stern look from his father. "Shall we play, doctor" Tony asked. "Let's play some" Bruce said. The two men walked off, Harry right behind them. Tony and Bruce were talking scientific stuff. Harry understood most of it, but didn't speak up since he had a feeling that this was adult time. Once they reached the lab Harry sat down in a chair across the room from his father, while Tony started to tap on a few of the monitors.

"So kid, what did dear old daddy pass down to you" Tony asked. Harry focused on Tony, who had a carefree grin on his face. "It's obvious that you have his hair, but the eyes must come from your mother" Tony said. Harry felt a pang at the mention of his mother. "Who was she, I'm surprised she let you come aboard this crazy place" Tony said, secretly caring about the safety of a kid. Harry gained a frown, his eyes dimming slightly.

"My mum was murdered when I was a baby" Harry whispered. Tony heard his words and regretted his actions, somewhat. "Sorry kid" Tony said.

"It's ok, you didn't know or kill her" Harry assured. "So what did you get from daddy here" Tony asked. "As you said my hair, I look a lot like him" Harry said. "Your nose is your mother's" Bruce said suddenly. "I do, anything else" Harry asked. Bruce stopped what he was working on. "Like her your unnaturally kind, able to see the best in others, and your brave, she faced down the Hulk once with no fear" Bruce said.

"My mum saw the Hulk" Harry said in shock. "Yes she did, it was only one time when I had been found by some army people hunting me down, she followed after me and took care of me when I turned back" Bruce said softly. "That's amazing" Harry said. "And very dangerous, I don't want you to see me as the Other guy" Bruce said.

Harry chose not to say anything on the matter. "Now back to work" Tony said, clapping his hands. Harry helped with tracking the cube since he had gotten the hang of it with the help of his father. Tony was watching him closely, impressed that a child was doing something way beyond what was normal for an eleven year old. "Looks like you got a genius in the making there" Tony said to Bruce.

"That I do" Bruce said. " , I have a question" Harry asked. "Sure, but call me Tony" Tony said. "It's obvious that your suit is made of titanium alloy, so why do they call you Iron Man" Harry asked. "It's a name the public gave me, I mean titanium alloy man isn't that cool" Tony said, shrugging. "I guess" Harry said.

Tony soon realized as they talked that Harry had an interest in engineering, so of course he discussed in length of everything he knows about it. He was surprised that the child was understanding him, even somewhat excited. Harry was soaking everything up like a sponge, much to his father's amazement.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Avengers or the Harry Potter series. Thank you to all who follow, fav, and review. It's nice to see such good things. And I'm sorry for any mistakes I make.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 4**

The day was spent trying to find the cube while discussing scientific facts. It was eventually nighttime.

Bruce was scanning the scepter with a gamma ray detector. Tony was solving equations and algorithms, while Harry was sitting at a desk. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the tesseract, but it's gonna take weeks to process" Bruce said. "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer Cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops" Tony said. "All I packed was a toothbrush" Bruce said.

Tony grinned as he made his way over to Bruce, who was now sitting next to his son. "You know you should come by Stark Towers sometime, both of you, top ten floors all R&D, you'd love it, it's candy land" Tony said. "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke… Harlem" Bruce said, slightly embarrassed. Harry had heard about that, catching some of the news about the Hulk vs Abomination fight on the TV. "You were facing Abomination, you saved people" Harry said.

Bruce looked down at his son. "You know about that" Bruce asked, shocked. "I was able to see clips of the news about the fight" Harry said. Bruce was ashamed that his son had to see the Hulk, even if it was only by camera. "Well I promise a stress free environment, no tensions, no surprises…" Tony said, circling the table with his hands behind his back. Suddenly Tony poked Bruce with an electrical prod, making the man jump and cry out.

Tony examined Bruce closely. "Nothing" Tony said, somewhat disappointed. Steve decided to enter the room at that moment. "Hey, are you nuts" Steve demanded. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you; what's your secret, mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed" Tony asked lightly. "Is everything a joke to you" Steve asked hotly. "Funny things are" Tony said.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny" Steve said. Harry glared harshly at Steve, not really liking his attitude towards his father. "No offense, doctor" Steve said. "If you meant no offense then why did you say it, 'no offense' is your way of making it more acceptable, and it's not" Harry snapped. "You just got told, and what by a ten year old" Tony said, smirking.

"I'm eleven, almost twelve" Harry said. "Still" Tony said. Bruce put a hand on his son's shoulder in a calming gesture, but also as a warning to not speak anymore on the subject. Harry nodded, becoming quiet. "No, it's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things" Bruce assured. "You're tiptoeing big man, you need to strut" Tony said around the table, stopping in front of Steve. Steve wasn't amused in the slightest about the billionaire's attitude.

"And you need to focus on the problem " Steve ordered. "You think I'm not, why did Fury call us and why now, why not before" Tony said. Harry had to agree with Tony on that. "What isn't he telling us, I can't do the equation without all of the variables" Tony said. "You think Fury's hiding something" Steve asked skeptically. "He's a spy, , he's _the_ spy… his secrets have secrets" Harry said. Tony was munching on some blueberries, so when Harry spoke up he offered some to the child, who took some happily.

"It's bugging dear old daddy too" Tony said, pointing at Bruce. Harry spared his father a glance, only to realize it was true. "Uh, I just want to finish my work here and…" Bruce said, only to get interrupted by Steve. "Doctor" Steve asked. Bruce was silent for a few seconds before answering. "A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube" Bruce began.

"I heard it" Steve said. Bruce pointed over to Tony, who looked at him. "Well I think that was for you" Bruce said to the genius. Tony allowed Bruce to grab some blueberries from his bag. "The Stark Tower, that big ugly…" Steve said, earning him a look from Tony. Harry rolled his eyes at this. "Building in New York" Steve finished. "It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source, that building will run itself for what, a year" Bruce said.

"That's just the prototype, I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now" Tony bragged. "So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the tesseract project" Harry asked. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place" Bruce asked. "I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files" Tony mused. Steve was taken aback by his words.

"I'm sorry, did you say…" Steve said, unable to finish. "JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge, in a few hours we will know every dirty little secret that S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide" Tony said cockily. Tony held the blueberry bag out to Steve mockingly. "Blueberry" Tony asked. "Yet your confused about why they didn't want you around" Steve spat. "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence" Harry snorted.

"Historically not awesome" Tony said. "I think Loki's trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed, we have orders, we should follow them" Steve said seriously. "Steve, I'm only eleven and I can see that something isn't right here" Harry said softly. Steve's gaze softened somewhat when he moved his gaze onto the boy. "That's because you're the son of Banner, I bet you were born gifted" Tony scoffed.

'Like you wouldn't believe' Harry thought. "Following isn't really my style" Tony said. "And you're all about style, aren't you" Steve said. "Of all the people in this room which one is; A, wearing as spangly outfit, and B, not of use" Tony commented. "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you" Bruce asked gently. "Just find the cube" Steve ordered before leaving.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about, wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice" Tony muttered. "The guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us" Bruce conceded. "What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit" Tony said. Harry was conflicted on the subject of Loki. "It's gonna blow up in his face and I'm gonna be there to see it" Tony said smugly.

"And I'll read all about it" Bruce said. "Uh-huh, or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us" Tony said. "You see, I don't get a suit of armor, I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare" Bruce said. Bruce was examining a screen near Tony, who was on the other side. "You know I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart" Tony said. He proceeded to point at the arc reactor in his chest. "This stops it, this little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor" Tony said.

Harry was paying close attention to the conversation. "It's a… terrible privilege" Tony said quietly. "But you can control it" Bruce pointed out. "Because I learned how" Tony said. "It's different" Bruce said before going back to the screen. Tony swiped at the screen, removing the information on it so the two could see each other. "Hey, I've read all about your accident, that much gamma exposure should have killed you" Tony said.

"So you're saying that the Hulk… the Other Guy… saved my life" Bruce said in disbelief. Bruce thought about it for a second. "That's nice, it's a nice sentiment, saved it for what" Bruce asked. "I guess we'll find out" Tony said. "You might not like that" Bruce warned. "You just might" Tony said. The two went back to work after that. An hour passed in which Harry had begun yawning and his eyes were drooping.

"I think the little genius is tired" Tony teased. Bruce had been working on a screen, focused beyond comprehension. So when he looked at his son to see him fighting sleep he smiled. Bruce made his way over to Harry. "I think you should head to bed" Bruce said. Harry stared up at his father with sleepy eyes for a few seconds before curling in on himself, closing his eyes once again. He was sitting in a chair, so it was kinda hard for him to do, but he managed it.

"Only nine years old and already falling asleep in the lab, a scientist in the making" Tony teased. Harry was too tired to say that he was eleven, not nine. Bruce knew that his son wasn't comfortable in the chair, so he picked up his son. The boy was lighter than what was normal, which concerned Bruce somewhat. "I'll be back, I'm gonna put my son to bed" Bruce said. "He's fine here, sleeping in a lab won't kill him, I mean look at me" Tony said.

"More of a reason to have him sleep in a bed" Bruce said. Tony put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "How dare you" Tony said in fake outrage. Bruce didn't comment, instead exiting the lab. Harry was already asleep, curled into his father's chest. Bruce couldn't help thinking that it was cute. When they reached his room of course Bruce had to tuck his son in. It felt nice and… normal for once, something he wasn't use to.

Once Harry was settled in his bed Bruce stared down at his son. At first Bruce was determined to leave his son behind once this was all over, wanting to protect him. But the more time he spent with the boy the closer he got and the harder it was for him to consider leaving him. ' **Mine** ' the Other guy said in his head, startling the doctor. Hulk rarely talked, so this was a surprise. The Other guy was growling at the idea of leaving behind Harry, considering him as his.

Bruce didn't know whether to be scared or happy that the other guy was so protective and possessive of his son. 'This might be harder then I thought' Bruce thought.

 **(The next day)**

Harry had come back to the lab at around seven in the morning to find the two men working. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Tony teased. Harry shot the man a glare, but it just made Tony laugh. "So scary" Tony mocked. "Enough Tony" Bruce said. Harry walked over to his father with a plate of eggs and some orange juice in a to go cup. Bruce thanked his son for the food. "Hey, what about me, I'm hungry too" Tony whined.

"Then go get something to eat" Harry said. Bruce fought the smile that was trying to show. "I can see you trying not to smile Bruce" Tony accused. "Not his fault if he finds you odd" Harry said cheekily. "I am not odd, I am somewhat insane" Tony defended. "That makes you so much better" Harry said sarcastically.

"It does actually" Tony said. Harry rolled his eyes at the billionaire, who gave him a cheeky smile. While at breakfast Harry had been thinking about something. The problem was getting his father and Phil to agree with it. "I've been looking up some magic and there's something I really want to try" Harry whispered to his father so Tony couldn't overhear. "What is it" Bruce asked.

"Animagus, it gives one the ability to transform into one animal at any time" Harry said. Bruce knew immediately that would come in handy. "Let me talk with Agent Coulson, get his opinion on the matter" Bruce said. Harry nodded in acceptance, dropping the matter for now. For a few hours they were silent, only talking when they needed to. Finally Jarvis had broken through the firewalls that S.H.I.E.L.D. had created, pulling up all of the files in the organizations database.

There were files on everybody, which Tony looked through. Tony stopped when he came across Harry's file. "You're a wizard, is this some kind of joke" Tony asked, looking at the boy. "Nope" Harry said, showing the man his wand and doing a spell. "Well I feel like I need to question science" Tony mumbled. "Magic is a part of science in my opinion, it's something that can't be explained or understood yet, but eventually will be" Harry said.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Tony snorted. "Everything we've ever discovered with science use to be thought impossible, but someone proved it was indeed possible" Harry reasoned. "You may be right on that, but I refuse to believe in magic even if I can see it" Tony said. "And that is what will hold you back in life" Harry said. Tony frowned, not liking that he was being beat by a kid. "He's only eleven, how is he able to beat me at this" Tony demanded.

"He's a smart kid" Bruce said simply. Tony continued reading Harry's file, stopping when he came across something. "Hey kid, did you know that you are considered a potential threat" Tony said. Bruce immediately made his way over to Tony's monitor and looked the file over:

 **Harry James Potter-Banner**

 _ **Potential threat.**_

 **Gamma radiation:** _**We have not been able to test the child for gamma radiation, only able to watch from afar. Possibility of having gamma radiation in his blood is slim to none, but still possible. As long as he doesn't show any signs of it we shall not pull him from his home. A blood test must be ran soon though, who knows if it could be a danger towards others.**_

"This was created when he turned eleven years old" Tony said. Bruce made sure his son didn't see the file, not wanting to scare him. Bruce didn't want his son to have tests done on him. Bruce walked over to his son, who was sitting on a chair, confused. That's when Director Fury entered the lab, angry. "What are you doing, " Director Fury demanded.

"Uh… kind of been wondering the same thing about you" Tony asked after making Harry's file disappear. "You're suppose to be locating the tesseract" Director Fury said. "We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now, when we get a hit we'll have the location within half a mile" Bruce said, trying to keep his anger at bay. "And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss" Tony said.

Suddenly some files appear on his monitor labeled Phase 2. "What is Phase 2" Tony inquired. Steve entered the room and slammed a weapon down on a table, a pissed look on his face. "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons" Steve said angrily. Harry felt his father pull him closer to him protectively. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me" Steve said. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean we're…" Director Fury said, only to be interrupted by Harry. "You're lying" Harry said coldly.

Tony moved the monitor to where the Director could see it, proving that Harry was telling the truth. Bruce shot his son a look to be quiet. "I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit" Steve said harshly. Thor and Natasha entered the room at that moment. "Did you know about this" Bruce demanded of Natasha. Bruce had moved over to the scepter, but no one noticed. "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor" Natasha asked calmly.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed" Bruce said dryly. "Loki's manipulating you" Natasha reasoned. "And you've been doing what exactly" Bruce said sarcastically. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" Natasha pointed out. Bruce spared his son a glance, the whole reason he was here. "Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy" Bruce said. Harry could see that his father was getting angry, even though he was trying to keep his cool.

What he also saw was the scepter glowing, but no one seemed to notice. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction" Bruce demanded. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Because of him" Director Fury said, pointing at Thor. "Me" Thor said in disbelief and confusion. "Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town, we learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned" Director Fury said.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet" Thor insisted. "But you're not the only people out there are you and you're not the only threat" Director Fury said, sparing a glance at Harry. "What does the kid have to do with this" Tony demanded, already feeling close with the boy. "His parents, a muggle-born witch and the Hulk, witches and wizards are extremely powerful, can you imagine combining that with what his father holds" Director Fury said.

"Unlimited power" Harry whispered. "If you were to inherit what your father has I have no doubt that you would be able to control yourself in that other form, able to take down anything with ease and making you even more indestructible than your father" Director Fury said. "People would hunt him down" Steve said in realization. "I have no doubt on that" Director Fury said. "I'm just a kid" Harry reasoned.

"You won't be forever" Director Fury said. "And what better way to have an obedient weapon than to take a child" Natasha said. Harry was getting frustrated and slightly scared. "That's enough, he may be smarter then what's normal, but he's still just a kid" Steve defended. Harry rushed over to his father, wanting to be close. Bruce could see the fear in his son's eyes, which made him feel guilty and angry. He created his son, no matter if it was unintentional, he still was responsible.

"The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled" Director Fury said. "Like you controlled the cube" Steve scoffed. "You're work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies, it is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war" Thor said. "A higher form" Steve asked. "You forced our hand, we had to come up with something" Director Fury reasoned. "Nuclear deterrent, 'cause that always calms everything right down" Tony snorted.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark" Director Fury demanded. Everyone was getting angrier and angrier. Harry saw the the scepter was getting brighter the angrier everyone got. 'It's controlling them' Harry thought. Harry could feel something poking at his mind, trying to get through, but his magic was shielding him. Out of nowhere he felt his heart beginning to race in fear. He knew it was the scepter, so he tried to fight it by focusing on what was happening.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam" Tony said. "You know damn well why, back off" Steve yelled. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me" Tony said coldly. "Big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you" Steve said harshly. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" Tony said simply. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you, yeah, I've seen the footage" Steve said.

Harry could feel his heart calming down, much to his relief. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself, you're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you" Steve said. "I think I would just cut the wire" Tony said. Steve gained a dry smile. "Always a way out… you know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero" Steve said.

This pushed Tony over the edge, who got in Steve's face. "A hero, like you, you're a lab rat Rogers, everything special about you came out of a bottle" Tony scoffed. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds" Steve said. Thor laughed at the display. "You people are so petty… and tiny" Thor said. "Yeah, this is a tea…" Bruce muttered. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Banner back to his…" Director Fury said, only for Bruce to interrupt. "Where, you rented my room" Bruce said coldly.

"The cell was just in case…" Director Fury began, only for Bruce to interrupt once again. "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't, I know, I tried" Bruce said loudly. Everyone went silent, staring at the doctor. Harry grabbed his father's hand in comfort, giving it a squeeze. "I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out" Bruce said. Harry was shocked by his father's words.

"So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk" Bruce said, his voice raised. Bruce focused in on Romanoff, who looked unnerved. "You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff, you wanna know how I stay calm" Bruce said harshly. Natasha and Director Fury grabbed their guns from their holsters. "Doctor , put down the scepter" Steve reasoned.

Harry looked at his father to see that he was indeed holding the scepter, while his other hand was wrapped around his son's wrist in a tight grip. Harry hadn't noticed that his wrist was hurting since he was paying attention to the fight. Bruce released his son to see a hand shaped bruise forming on his wrist. Before he could apologize a computer beeped, signaling that the tesseract had been found.

Bruce set down the scepter and made his way over to the computer, Harry following after him. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my little party trick after all" Bruce said. "Located the tesseract" Thor asked. "I can get there faster" Tony said. "Look, all of us…" Steve said. "The tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it" Thor said. Harry saw his father's face pale as he examined the monitor, so he looked at it. 'It says that the tesseract is… here' Harry thought in confusion until it clicked.

"Oh my God" Bruce said right before an explosion went off, throwing everybody in different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**On the day of May 13th I will no long have access to the internet until after Christmas, hopefully i get it back then. So this might be my last chapter for a while, which would include all of my stories. So i will try to put in one more chapter for each story before I have to go. But i shall return, you have my word. I do not own anything on these stories. Sorry for any mistakes.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 5**

Harry's head was throbbing. Lifting his hand to his head he pulled it away to reveal blood. 'Just great, this is exactly what I need' Harry thought. Harry examined his surroundings to find that he was in an unknown place, pipes everywhere. "Are you alright, Harry" a voice asked. Harry turned his head to find Natasha, who had her leg pinned to the ground by a metal pipe. "I'm fine ma'am, just my head is bleeding" Harry said.

Grunting and groaning pulled his attention away from Natasha, making him turn his head to his other side to find his father only five feet away from him. He was slowing turning green, his head bent as if he were in pain. "Bruce… are you ok" Harry asked. "Doctor… Bruce, you gotta fight it, this is just what Loki wants" Natasha said. Harry had ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his head wound. Harry stood up, which made him dizzy and stumble. "We're gonna be okay, listen to me" Natasha continued.

Two agents were making their way towards them, but stop and run away when Natasha furiously waved them away. "We're gonna be okay, I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never…" Natasha insisted, but stopped when Bruce turned his head towards her. "YOUR LIFE" Bruce growled. Harry knew he needed to intervene before he transformed, so he made his way over to his father. Natasha tried to stop him, but he didn't listen.

Harry wrapped his arms around his father, burying his face in his chest. Bruce looked down to find his son hugging him. "No… get away" Bruce croaked. "Please Bruce, fight it… please Dad" Harry whispered. Bruce vaguely realized that his son had called him Dad. Calmness spread through him, allowing him to beat the Hulk for control. Slowly Bruce returned to normal, holding his son close. Natasha was shocked by what see saw.

What the three didn't notice was a group of soldiers heading their way, their eyes blue. "You did it Dad" Harry said, smiling. 'No, you did it' Bruce thought. Suddenly it felt like he was hit in the arm with a baseball bat. Harry looked down to see that he had been shot in his left arm, which was bleeding profusely. Bruce saw this, which filled him and the other guy with so much anger. The other guy ripped his way to the surface, plunging him into darkness.

Harry was released by his father as he transformed into the Hulk. Harry saw the Hulk focused on the people who shot him. He roared before running over there and proceeded to tear them limb from limb. Natasha had freed her leg, so she made her way over to Harry and picked him up. "We need to get out of here" Natasha said, mostly to herself. With that Natasha ran off, holding Harry close as she maneuvered through the area.

Harry was starting to feel lightheaded, much to his dismay. "Hang on Harry, just hang on" Natasha whispered. The Hulk was on their tail, breaking everything in it's path to get to them. Natasha jumped over a grate just as the Hulk ripped it away. Natasha knew that Harry was slowing her down, but abandoning a child was not an option in her books. Natasha was able to hide them under the catwalk, but eventually the Hulk found them.

Natasha fired a bullet into a pipe above them, shooting gas onto the Hulk's face, before running off once again. When Natasha went flying from being hit by the Hulk she shielded Harry from the impact. Before anything more could happen the Hulk was tackled into the room next to them. Harry was barely conscious from blood loss. "Stay with me Harry" Natasha said. Natasha spoke into her headset, demanding a medical team. The ship was tilting dangerously, forcing her to hold onto Harry tighter.

Soon a medical team arrived and began to work on Harry, who was laid on the floor. Natasha soon left to chase after Clint Barton. Suddenly one of the medical personnel shot the other's with a gun, killing them. Harry was more aware by now, so he lifted his head to see the man had glowing blue eyes. 'Crap' Harry thought. Harry felt a boost of energy, so he punched the man in the face and ran off, not looking back.

The man was chasing him, so he made a quick decision and climbed into the ventilation system. Crawling through the vents he sighed in relief. He didn't know where he was going, so he just kept moving in hopes of finding a safe place. Voices reached him from up ahead, which was a dead end leading out of the vents. Reaching the end he looked outside to see Thor trapped in a cell, glaring at Loki, who stood near a control panel. "The humans think us immortal, should we test that" Loki taunted.

Before he could do anything the person guarding Loki fell to the ground, dead. Agent Coulson stood there, a weird looking gun in his hands. "Move away please" Phil said, more like ordered. Loki stepped away from the panel, hands in the air. "You like this, we started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer, even I don't know what it does, do you wanna find out" Phil asked. All of a sudden Phil was impaled from behind, making Harry's eyes widen in horror. "NOOO" Thor yelled, pounding his fists against the cell.

The Loki by the control panel disappeared to reveal the real one behind Phil's fallen body, who was now propped up against the wall. Loki lifted his hand, throwing Harry from the vent to land next to Phil. "And what do we have here, I'm sure I had my men hunting you down" Loki said. Harry climbed to his feet, a scowl on his lips. "Of course I cannot trust you humans to do the job of a god" Loki snorted.

Loki made his way over to the control panel, pressing the button, and releasing Thor from the ship in the cell. Loki turned to the two when he closed the hatch. "You're gonna lose" Phil said weakly. "Am I" Loki taunted. "It's in your nature" Phil said. "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky… where is my disadvantage" Loki asked mockingly. "You lack conviction" Phil said knowingly.

This pissed Loki off. "I don't think I-" Loki said, only to get blasted through the wall by the weird gun. "So that's what it does" Phil said. Harry tried to stop the bleeding, but no matter how much pressure he applied to the wound the bleeding wouldn't stop. "You shouldn't be here" Phil said. Harry ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Before he could do anything a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him away from Phil.

Harry turned his head to find that the culprit was Loki, who was dragging him away. Harry struggled to get free, but it was no use.

 **(With Phil Coulson)**

Phil couldn't do anything as Harry was dragged away by Loki. Director Fury entered the room a few minutes later, crouching down in front of Coulson. "Sorry boss, they got rabbited" Phil said weakly. "Just stay awake, EYES ON ME" Director Fury ordered. "No, I'm clocked out here" Phil said. "Not an option" Director Fury insisted.

"Loki… took Harry, don't know… why" Phil said. Director Fury was filled with dread at his words.

 **(With Harry)**

Harry was lying on the floor of the carrier that was flying in the sky, watching Loki closely. Where they were heading was a mystery to him. Loki had healed his wounds, which confused him. "Why did you heal me" Harry asked. Loki didn't spare the child a glance. "I need you alive for what I require of you" Loki said. Harry leaned his head against a wall.

"And what do you require of me" Harry asked. "It's simple really, I need something to kick start the cube, which would be your magic" Loki said. Harry didn't like the sound of that. "Also you have a high chance of surviving gamma radiation exposure, if you already don't have it in your body from you monster of a father" Loki snorted. "My Dad isn't a monster" Harry insisted. "Keep believing that brat" Loki sneered. "You don't need me, you have Iridium and the rest of the supplies are easy to get a hold of" Harry said.

"Oh I know, you will help the Iridium, also using you is a bonus against the Avengers" Loki said smugly.

 **(With Clint and Natasha)**

After Natasha asked Clint if he knew where Loki would go he gained this look. "I don't know where he's going, but I do know he wanted Banner's kid, planning on using him to keep the portal open and to help the Iridium along" Clint said with regret. Natasha knew that this was bad.

 **(With Harry - few hours later)**

They were at Stark Tower. Normally he would be in awe of the building, but considering the predicament he was in he couldn't. Harry was with Erik Selvig, who was setting the device that would open the portal. Harry didn't know what his part would be in the device, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out. Loki was with them, watching to make sure Harry didn't try to escape. "It's done, all we need is the boy" said.

Harry refused to budge, so Loki grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him forward. Harry was silent as he was adjusted next to the device, the tesseract beside him. cut his hand open with a knife, making him cry out. His blood was dribbled onto the tesseract as it was attached to there. Immediately he felt something deep inside of him grow stronger, making his heat speed up, blood rushing through his ears. He felt nauseous, which told him that gamma radiation was flowing through him, powering up his magic to power up the cube.

Harry fell to his knees, but his hand was glued to the tesseract. Harry wrapped his free arm around his stomach, which felt like a knife was stabbing it repeatedly. The world was out of focus around him. He soon collapsed onto the ground on his stomach. The last thing he remembered was pain vibrating through his body non-stop.

 **(With the Avengers)**

Bruce had arrived on the scene on a motorbike, stopping by the rest of his team. Climbing off he examined the city, which was near destroyed. "So, this all seems horrible" Bruce said as he made his way over to the group. "I've seen worse" Natasha said. "Sorry" Bruce said in shame. "No, we could use a little worse" Natasha assured. "Is Harry safe" Bruce asked.

When nobody looked at him and were silent he knew something bad happened. "Did I hurt him" Bruce asked, fearing the worse. "No… Loki kidnapped him, Stark says that Loki is using him to power the portal, his magic more specifically" Steve said hesitantly. Bruce looked up at Stark tower, more specifically at where the beam of light was shooting up into the sky to create the portal.

 **(During the fight - with Natasha)**

Natasha landed on the roof of Stark tower close to the device. was leaning against the edge, looking at Natasha desperately. Harry was out cold, his hand on the cube. He was pale and shivering harshly. Natasha knew that wasn't a good sign as she turned to Selvig. "Doctor" Natasha said, gaining the man's attention. "Loki's scepter, the energy… the tesseract can't fight, you can't protect against yourself" said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing" Natasha assured. gained a dry smile. "Well, actually I think I did, I built in a safety to cut the power source" said. "Loki's scepter" Natasha said. "It might be able to close the portal… and I'm looking right at it" said as he looked down. Natasha wasted no time in retrieving the scepter. As Selvig types away on a laptop Natasha breached the force field with the scepter.

Harry cracked open his eyes to stare at Natasha. "Natasha" Harry said meekly, gaining the spy's attention. "It's gonna be alright Harry, I'm gonna get you out of there" Natasha promised. Harry could only nod weakly before closing his eyes once again. Natasha was waiting for Tony to come out of the portal, but she knew she couldn't. As she closed the portal Tony made it through at the last second.

The tesseract released Harry, who noticed that the pain disappeared. Natasha rushed over to Harry, who was trying to climb to his feet, but failing. Natasha wrapped an arm around him, pulling him against her. There was something Natasha didn't notice. Harry's eyes were glowing an eerie iridescent green, almost radioactive. After a few seconds his eyes returned to their normal emerald color. "Is it over" Harry whispered.

"Yeah kid, it's over" Natasha said softly. Harry allowed himself to fall asleep, exhausted from the day's events. "Time to deal with Loki" Natasha muttered. The team was making their way to the tower, ready to arrest Loki. Natasha set Harry down inside on a part of a couch that wasn't destroyed before heading into the room Loki was in. The so called god was lying down on a set of stairs, bloody and tired.

The Avengers surrounded him, weapons at the ready. Loki lifted his hands into the air, surrendering. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now" Loki said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own a single things.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 6**

Harry felt like he had been thrown under a bus when he awoke. He noticed that he was in a plain white room with medical equipment surrounding him. He was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines. Bruce was sitting in a chair next to his bed, a worried look on his face. "Who peed in your cereal" Harry whispered, gaining his father's attention. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are related to Tony" Bruce sighed.

"Gods no, I wouldn't survive sharing blood with him" Harry joked, earning him a laugh from his father. "Well then, I guess I should just leave" Tony said from the doorway. "I don't mind you visiting" Harry said. "Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna leave" Tony said, smirking. Tony made his way over to the bed, stopping beside Bruce. "What happened" Harry croaked.

"What's the last thing you remember" Bruce inquired. "My hand touching the tesseract and pain racing through me" Harry said. "Yeah, that was the gamma radiation from the cube" Tony said. Bruce frowned at his words, even though he already knew this. "Loki said I had a high chance of surviving if he used me to kickstart the cube" Harry said, moving himself into a sitting position. "It worked kid, that magic pushed it along" Tony said, hating the word magic.

"I'm surprised you didn't test for gamma radiation" Harry said. "We already did, you have it in your blood, not as high as Brucie's here, but it's still in there" Tony said. "It hasn't affected you in anyway, so best to leave it alone for now" Bruce said. Harry agreed on that one. "So I'm guessing you defeated Loki" Harry said. "You bet, you should have seen how the Hulk smashed Loki into the ground of Stark tower repeatedly" Tony said, laughing.

Bruce was blushing somewhat. "Are you serious, and I missed it" Harry groaned. "Don't worry, I got it all on film" Tony said, showing the video on his starkphone. Harry watched how the Hulk slammed Loki into the ground for a bit before walking off. Harry laughed for a good five minutes, making Bruce feel oddly proud of himself. "You should put that on youtube" Harry suggested. "I definitely should" Tony said.

"No" Bruce said, ending that thought right then and there. Tony and Harry pouted at this. 'I believe I now have two children' Bruce thought.

(A few weeks later)

Harry was with the Avengers, who were in a park that was blocked off so Thor and Loki could go home without any interruptions. They planned to use the tesseract to get home, putting it somewhere safe as well. Harry stood next to his father and Tony, watching. Harry was looking at everyone but Loki, who he could feel staring at him. He had a muzzle on, so he couldn't talk, but he did have this smugness in his eyes.

Bruce glared harshly at Loki, trying to fight his anger at how the norse god hurt his son. Soon, with the help of the tesseract, Thor and Loki were gone in a beam of light. Harry relaxed once Loki was gone. "Time to go" Tony said to Bruce and Harry. The Avengers had taken up Tony's offer to live in his tower, but Bruce and Harry were the only ones who would live there for the moment since the other's had things to do first.

The trio climbed into Tony's sports car and drove off. For the moment they were at peace, all they had to worry about was the wizarding world, but they still had three more months of summer, so it could wait.

(One week later)

Today was a special day, it was Harry's twelfth birthday. Harry hadn't told anyone about his birthday, but somehow everyone knew and were determined to celebrate it. Harry had never had a birthday party before or even got any presents, so he was reluctant to do so. Harry had been given a guest room like his father until renovations were done, in which the family of two would get their own floor.

The time spent at the tower was filled with normal things, well as normal as it could get with Tony Stark. Bruce and Tony were constantly in the lab. Harry had been given access to all of the labs since he showed such intelligence and skill. Of course Bruce had laid down a rule that he couldn't be in a lab without supervision. Tony had done something very stupid when that rule was laid down.

 _ **Magical Flashback**_

Harry was in the lab with his father and Tony, who were working on something random. Tony had just finished telling them that Harry had access to all of the labs in Stark Tower, along with the new ones he was planning on building. Bruce was immediately uneased by this. "But he must have someone watching him when in here" Bruce said, brooking no argument. Tony just had to put in his two cents.

"Yeah, wouldn't want a gamma radiation accident to happen" Tony said, joking. Bruce dropped everything he was holding onto the table with a loud bang, turning to glare at Tony. His eyes were glowing a radioactive green and his face was slightly green as well. "That's not funny" Bruce said, more like growling. Tony stared at Bruce with wide eyes, for once no longer joking around. Harry knew that Tony crossed a line, hell, even Tony knew this.

"Uh, I mean… what your Dad said" Tony said quickly, trying to dig himself out of the hole he had just made. Bruce calmed down somewhat at this, breathing in and out.

Magical Flashback over

The almost Hulk-tastrophe was averted, much to everyone's relief. Harry loved being in the lab, even having the chance to do some projects he had thought about for years. Tony was teaching him all about engineering and was also helping him build things. What they were working on right now was a miniature remote control robot that could transform into a jet with the power to shoot lasers in both forms. Of course Bruce knew nothing about the lasers part, knowing that he would shut down the idea right away.

Bruce was helping Harry with nuclear physics and biochemistry at the moment, wanting to wait on teaching him anymore for the time being. Harry was lying in his bed, debating if he wanted to get some more sleep or get up. Looking at the clock on his nightstand it showed that it was 8 am. His father was most likely up by now, along with Tony and Pepper. Harry had got along with Pepper right off the bat, finding the woman kind and caring.

Harry climbed out of bed and changed into his new clothes that Tony insisted on purchasing for him. Making his way out of his room he entered one of the many living area's that hadn't been destroyed. Bruce, Tony, and Pepper were in the living room setting up for his birthday. "Well look at the birthday boy" Pepper greeted. Harry offered her a shy smile.

The Avengers were coming for his party today, the first step in trying to get along with each other outside of a battle setting. Harry accepted the hug from Pepper before making his way to the kitchen. Bruce was cooking French Toast and bacon for breakfast. There was a tap on the glass, making the group look towards the window. Hedwig was outside, packages attached to her legs. "Hedwig" Harry said excitedly before opening the window. Hedwig flew through the room, landing on the kitchen counter.

She had two packages on her legs, along with three letters in her beak. "What is an owl doing in my tower" Tony said incredulously. "Her name is Hedwig, she's my pet" Harry said. "Was a dog or cat too simple for you" Tony teased. "I don't really like dogs, well bulldogs at least" Harry said with distaste. "And why don't you like dogs" Tony asked. "Marge, my uncle Vernon's sister and female fat version of him, would always bring her bulldog Ripper when she would visit, she hated me and that dog chased me up a tree when I was five, he almost nearly tore off my leg once too" Harry muttered. Harry lifted up his right pant leg to reveal that his ankle and part of his lower leg covered in bite mark scars.

"The whole time for both incidents they just laughed and said it was my fault for being a freak" Harry said, dropping his pant leg. "That was bad kid" Tony said. Pepper had tears in her eyes, while Bruce was filled with anger. "It's fine, it's all in the past" Harry assured. Tony's mind was going extremely fast, thinking of ways he could find and torture Harry's relatives. 'I'll have to talk with Bruce on this, I'm sure he'll want in on the action' Tony thought.

"I have a surprise for you Harry" Tony said after reading a message from his phone, getting a knowing smile from Bruce and Pepper. Harry was confused as to what the surprise could be, also slightly scared since it was coming from Tony Stark off all people. "Yes" Harry asked hesitantly. "Oh don't sound like that, it's not gonna kill you, well more like she… hopefully" Tony said. This confused the boy even more.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and opened to reveal one of his closest friends, Hermione Granger, and her parents being escorted in by Happy, Tony's bodyguard. Harry couldn't believe that she was here. Hermione immediately ran over to Harry, engulfing him in a tight hug. When she pulled away she proceeded to smack him over the head, scowling. "What'd I do" Harry asked, confused. "What did you do" Hermione said shrilly.

'That's what I said isn't it' Harry thought. The adults were holding back laughter at the scene. Harry was rubbing the top of his head, which was aching somewhat now. "Just because your impulsive doesn't mean you can't use that brain of yours before you act, unlike Ron who needs someone to tell him what to do" Hermione said. "Well what can I say, my brain needs a break sometimes" Harry teased. Hermione glared at Harry, or at least tried to after that comment.

A smile bloomed on her face, making him relax. "Your lucky I can't stay mad at you for long, very lucky" Hermione warned. All Harry did was smile at Hermione, who sighed in exasperation. "It's good to see you Harry" Hermione said. "Good to see you too, your hair's gotten more curly" Harry said. Hermione gave a groan of embarrassment. "Don't remind me, and to think I thought it was worse last year" Hermione said. Harry had led Hermione over to the couch, where they sat down to continue talking.

"Don't ever grow your hair out, it may be messy now, but it will get worse if you let it grow" Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement. That's when Hermione's parents intervened. "Remember to be good Hermione, we'll see you soon" said. With that her parents left to who knows where. "How long are you staying for" Harry asked. "A week, she'll be sleeping in your room, so there better be no funny business" Tony said, slightly teasing. Both kids blushed at his words, making him chuckle.

He stopped laughing when Pepper smacked him on the shoulder, a clear sign to behave. "Now where is the thank you, Bruce and I worked really hard to get this girl here" Tony said in fake exhaustion. "Your right, thank you Dad" Harry said to Bruce. Tony gave a gasp of mock outrage. "How dare you, maybe I shouldn't do nice things for you" Tony said teasingly. "Maybe you shouldn't" Harry said simply.

It was quiet for a few seconds before someone spoke. "Thank you Tony" Harry said, making the genius grin. "You're welcome mini-Banner" Tony said, which made Harry frown. Before Harry could retort Hermione spoke up. "That reminds me, your father… why didn't you tell me about him" Hermione demanded. "It wasn't safe at the time" Harry said sheepishly. "You could have at least wrote in your letter that James Potter isn't your father" Hermione argued.

"Oh yeah, I just realized that" Harry said meekly. "Sometimes I wonder where that intelligence goes" Hermione muttered. "Who knows" Harry said, shrugging. "Breakfast is ready, do you want some Hermione" Bruce asked politely. "No thank you, I've already ate " Hermione said. "Please call me Bruce, your friends with my son after all" Bruce insisted. "Thanks Bruce" Hermione said.

The two made their way into the kitchen, sitting down at the counter. The adults joined them, hungry. Tony decided to question Hermione since he had nothing better to do. "So Hermione, how did you meet this guy" Tony asked, gesturing to Harry. "On the train to Hogwarts, I was helping Neville, a boy in our class, look for his pet frog that he had lost when I walked into their compartment to search" Hermione said. "And of course my glasses were broken, so she used a spell to fix them and then introduced herself" Harry said.

"That reminds me, whatever happened to your glasses" Hermione asked curiously. "I don't know, I just don't need them anymore, so I lost them" Harry said. "I have to say you look better without glasses, it allows everyone to see your beautiful eyes" Pepper commented. Harry couldn't fight back the slight blush. "Back off, that's my woman" Tony said teasingly.

"No thanks, you two deserve each other" Harry said. Harry ate his French toast in silence, allowing the adults to answer all of Hermione's questions, which were a lot. Once breakfast was finished Harry helped Hermione take her bags to his room. "So what do you think on the girl" Tony asked once the kids and Pepper were out of earshot. Bruce looked over at Tony. "I mean I read her file, she's definitely intelligent like it said" Tony said.

"That she is, also curious and beyond persistent" Bruce commented. "You noticed how your son calmed down slightly once she arrived" Tony said. "He relaxed when she arrived, smiling more than he usually does" Bruce said happily. "I think she makes a good friend, maybe something more one day" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bruce sighed in exasperation at his words.

"He is only twelve Tony, too soon" Bruce said, sounding like he was somewhat in denial. "What, if they have children together they would definitely be intelligent offspring" Tony said. "Why are we even talking about this" Bruce demanded. "Yes, why Tony" Pepper said, who had snuck up on the two scientists. Tony spun around with a somewhat scared look on his face. "Nothing, never mind" Tony said.

Pepper shot him a 'yeah right' look. "They're just friends" Pepper said. "How do you know that" Tony asked. "They way they act towards one another, besides I heard them mention a boy named Ron and her face lit up like a christmas tree, kind of like you do when you see me" Pepper said. "Are you comparing our relationship to a teenage romance" Tony demanded, albeit jokingly. "No… it's more like a child-like one, at least on your side" Pepper said.

Tony gave a cry of mock outrage before walking off. "Are you sure" Bruce asked once he was gone. Bruce didn't want to pry, but he felt this need to know everything about his son to keep him safe. Pepper gave the shy man a kind smile. "Definitely, from the looks of it he's not interested in anyone just yet" Pepper said. Bruce was surprised by this. "But he will soon" Pepper said, making Bruce internally groan.

Hermione and Harry ran back into the living room, excited smiles on their faces. Hedwig followed right behind them, who was relieved of her mail, which happened to be birthday presents for Harry. There was a coffee table in the living room to hold his presents. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder with ease, happy to be back with her master. "The other Avengers will be coming soon, so I better get Tony to come help finish setting up the birthday decorations" Pepper said before whisking off to go find the runaway.

(A few hours later)

Everything was set up and ready for the party. Harry had caught sight of the cake that Tony had obviously purchased. 'I wonder what Dad will think' Harry thought. No one had arrived yet, but they would be there any minute. "Everything is ready Harry" Bruce said as he entered the room. When he caught sight of the cake he stopped and sighed. It was a sigh of exasperation, STRONG exasperation.

"Tony" Harry said simply. "Of course it was Tony, who else would it be" Bruce muttered. Hermione had finally just stopped staring blankly at the cake, which was kind of amusing. "Not as scary as that troll we faced in our first year" Hermione said. Unknowingly she revealed something that Harry hadn't told his father yet. When it came to Hogwarts and his first year he told his father everything, well except for the parts about the troll and facing down Voldemort.

"What is she talking about" Bruce asked, more like demanded. At that moment Clint and Natasha arrived, both carrying presents. "Look, it's Natasha and Clint, I'm gonna go greet them" Harry said quickly. With that he ran off towards them. 'This isn't over' Bruce thought. "Hey guys" Harry said once he reached the two spies. Clint offered him a grin, while Natasha gave him a calm smile.

"Nice to see you again kid" Clint greeted before messing up his hair. Harry sighed and fixed his hair, well at least he tried to. "Let's get this party started" Clint said. Harry was patient as he waited for the rest of the Avenger's to arrive, minus Thor since he was still on Asgard. The next, last, person to arrive was Steve, who had two wrapped present. Steve greeted Harry happily, wishing him a happy birthday. Thor had sent his gift with Steve since he couldn't be there.

Finally the party started and it was fun. They had cake first, mostly on Tony's insistence. Everyone rolled their eyes at the sight of the cake, except for Tony who thought it was clever. Next was presents, which got Harry excited. The first gift he opened was from Clint. It was a black combat bow with a set of arrows. "Never to young to learn how to shoot one of those" Clint said. Next was Natasha's gift, which was a book on physics.

Steve's gift was a new outfit to wear, while Thor had sent him a handmade sword directly from Asgard. Bruce had immediately confiscated the weapon, much to Harry's displeasure. Bruce and Tony had pooled their gift, which was his own area to work in the lab, which was right next to his father's. "We gave you all that you would ever need" Tony bragged. Ron had sent him some pumpkin pastries, while Hagrid had sent him a simple birthday cake.

Last was Hermione's gift, which she handed to him. "Let me guess, it's a book" Harry said. "Just open it Harry" Hermione groaned. Harry did so, but slowly. "Stop messing with me Harry" Hermione warned, albeit jokingly. Harry decided to take pity on her and opened the gift. It was a scrap book with a camera. "The camera can withstand magic, it was extremely hard to find" Hermione said. "Thanks Hermione" Harry said.

'You're welcome, we can finally record our adventures while at school" Hermione said. "Speaking of adventures, want to tell me about this troll" Bruce asked. "I'd rather not" Harry said, refusing to look his father in the eye. Bruce forced Harry to look at him by putting a hand under his chin and lifting it. Bruce's eyes were radioactive green, showing that he was barely holding onto his calm. "It wasn't a question" Bruce said.

"It was Halloween night, it was during the feast when news came that a troll had somehow got into the school" Harry said. "Turned out someone had let in the troll since trolls are too stupid to do even normal everyday tasks" Hermione said. "We were all heading back to our common rooms when I remembered that Hermione never came to the feast, so she didn't know what was happening" Harry said. Hermione frowned as she remembered that day.

"Ron and me went to find her only to see that the troll had already found her, cornering her in the girls bathroom" Harry said. Everyone was now paying attention to the conversation. "We threw debris at the troll to get his attention off of Hermione, which worked since it targeted me" Harry said. "That was a terrifying night" Hermione whispered. "Eventually I ended up hanging by my leg in the troll's hand as it tried to swing its club at me repeatedly, in which I dodged it" Harry said.

At these words Bruce immediately started to check Harry over for any injuries. "I'm fine, I promise" Harry assured as his father checked his head. "What happened next was all Ron, who used a spell to make the troll's club fall on top of its own head, knocking it out" Hermione finished. Harry decided to come clean on what happened during the entire first year. To say Bruce was mad was an understatement.

"But I'm fine, I… I'm alive" Harry said. "Please don't blame Harry for the troll, that was my fault" Hermione said. This calmed Bruce down somewhat. "It wasn't any of your faults for the troll, but you should have known better then to fight something that you weren't able to beat" Bruce said. "I wasn't going to leave my friend to die" Harry said seriously, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Bruce admired this in his son, but knew he couldn't condone his son jumping into danger.

"I'm questioning on whether to let you go back to that school" Bruce said. "But I want to go back, it's like my second home" Harry reasoned. Harry shot his father a pleading look, one that made him falter in what he was thinking. "I'll consider it, but I want to discuss this with the Headmaster of your school, Dumbledore I believe" Bruce said. "That's him" Hermione said.

"We can have S.H.I.E.L.D. get in contact with him" Natasha said. Suddenly the elevator doors opened to reveal Director Fury in all his scowling glory. "We will do that, we do have some connections after all" Director Fury said. "What are you doing her Fury, we didn't call for a pirate show" Tony glared. "I have something for your boy here from someone who took a liking to him, Agent Coulson" Director Fury said. Everyone was shocked by this.

Director Fury had to Agents carry in a huge present wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Harry was shocked by the gift, especially how big it was. "I'll be on my way" Director Fury said before leaving with his two helpers. "Damn that is a big present" Tony muttered. "Language" Steve said. "Yeah Tony, children are present" Clint said, half joking. Harry made his way over to the gift which was as tall as him.

"How do I even open this" Harry mused. "We should use your new sword" Tony suggested. Bruce immediately declined the idea. Harry allowed Natasha to open the box with one of her knives. The box opened to reveal any wizard kids dream, lots and lots of wizard candy. Harry felt like drooling at the sight of all the candy. "He sent you candy" Clint said. "Not just any kind of candy, this is all wizard candy" Hermione said. "Wizard candy, are you serious" Tony asked.

"All wizard candy isn't normal, some are even enchanted" Hermione said. Harry grabbed a mice pop and handed it to Clint, who stared at it. "You can have that, you know since your Hawkeye" Harry said. The others laughed at this, while Clint playfully glared at him. "Very funny" Clint said before trying the mice pop. "This is really good" Clint said in surprise. "You guys can have some candy too, I won't be able to eat this all on my own" Harry said.

Hermione grabbed some jelly slugs and began to eat. "What would you recommend" Steve asked. "You and Dad should try the pumpkin pasties, they're a good start" Harry said, giving the two some. Natasha grabbed some liquorice wand, while Harry got some of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. "This is actually good" Bruce commented. "Yeah, pumpkin pasties were the first thing I ever tried, had a love for them since" Harry said.

What Tony had grabbed was a green sucker, an Acid Pop. Hermione noticed this and slapped it out of his hand before he could put it into his mouth all the way. "What was that for" Tony demanded. "That was an Acid Pop, it's one of the wizard candies that have a cruel funny twist at the end" Hermione said. "Yeah, it burns a hole all the way through your tongue" Harry said. As if to prove them right the acid pop melted through the floor, leaving a small hole behind.

"Be careful what you eat has never been more true" Tony murmured. Harry handed some jelly beans over to Tony. He popped one into his mouth only to spit it right back out onto the carpet. Pepper, who had refrained from the candy, slapped him over the head. "What was that" Pepper demanded. "That tasted terrible, I swear that jelly bean tasted like dog food" Tony spat. Harry couldn't hold back the grin on his face, which everyone saw.

"These jelly beans say every flavor, and they mean every flavor" Harry said. "There is a dog food flavor; along with Liver, bogey, earwax, dirty sock, and so on" Hermione said in disgust. "There are normal flavors like apple, blueberry, lemon, and peppermint; it's all about luck of the draw" Harry said. "I am not eating any of your candy" Tony said, handing the beans back to Harry.

Harry ate a bean, only to turn green as he tasted it. "What flavor did you get" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and ran out of the room, in which a few seconds later he was vomiting in the kitchen. "You better not be puking on the floors" Tony yelled. Everyone immediately entered the kitchen to find Harry bent over the kitchen sink, still vomiting. "I got vomit flavored" Harry said once he was finished.

Harry caught his reflection in the sink, making him gasp quietly. His eyes were glowing a weird green color, not like his normal emerald green eyes. They were like a radioactive green. Slowly they changed back, so he turned around to face the group. "Seriously, who makes a vomit flavored candy" Tony demanded in his special way. "That's some wizard candy for you, cruel twist at the end" Harry said after drinking a glass of water.

"You still want more jelly beans, don't you" Hermione said. "Don't judge me" Harry defended. The rest of the party was spent in a jovial mood.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of this whatsoever. Sadly.**

"Talk"

'Thought

 **Chapter 7**

Four days had passed since that day, in which Harry spent most of his time with Hermione and his father, which meant Tony as well. Harry had nothing against the guy, he just liked messing with him. But as of late he hasn't done anything towards the billionaire. Harry was too busy thinking back on how his eyes glowed green like the Hulk's. It scared him until he realized that was all he could do.

It was still kind of creepy, but he was growing use to it. If only he could control it. When his eyes glowed green it was only because he was in pain, like with the vomiting, or experiencing strong emotions, like anger. 'Kind've like Dad' Harry thought. Hermione was asleep in the bed they were sharing. The bed was huge, so there was a lot of space in between them. It was around midnight and Harry still couldn't sleep.

His mind was thinking so much it was like a hurricane. Harry had had enough, so he climbed out of bed and left his room. He ended up in the kitchen to find Tony making himself a sandwich. This was normal for the man, so Harry didn't think anything of it. Tony noticed Harry and gave him his signature smirk. "So kid, why have you been ignoring me" Tony inquired.

Harry stiffened at his words. "I haven't been ignoring you" Harry insisted. "Well you've dodged my jabs at you as of late, why is that I wonder" Tony mused. "Mind your own business" Harry hissed, shocking Tony. Harry was not known to get angry easily, lashing out at someone. Harry ducked his head to hide his eyes, which he knew were glowing. Whenever his eyes glowed they had a slightly burning sensation to them.

Harry walked off without another word towards the man. Tony decided to have a talk with Bruce in the morning about Harry, cause obviously something was up. Harry went straight back to his room and laid back down.

(The Next day - With Bruce and Tony)

Tony and Bruce were in the lab working on separate projects. "Hey Bruce, do you got a minute to talk" Tony asked. Bruce knew this was serious by Tony's tone of voice, so he turned to his rare friend. "Of course Tony" Bruce said. "It's about Harry, lately he's been on edge" Tony said. Tony would never admit he liked the kid, but that didn't mean he didn't have to pretend that he didn't care about children. Bruce had noticed this as well, it was every since the birthday party.

"I know, but it's not like I can confront him, he'll get defensive" Bruce said. "Like when you try to discuss his old life with him" Tony said. Harry told them very little about his old life, only about small things, but it was obvious he was hiding something. Bruce tried to get him to talk about it, but he would get all quiet and withdrawn. Seeing this made him stop immediately, not wanting to hurt his son.

"I can't force him to talk Tony if he doesn't want to" Bruce said. "He needs to talk about it Bruce" Tony said seriously, which was rare for him. Harry was growing use to having adults around him who cared, but there were times when he would flinch when someone would touch him or would jump when snuck up on, fear clear in his body. It was obvious that the abuse was worse than Harry let on or that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about.

"Forcing him will only make it worse" Bruce said. Before Tony could say something Jarvis spoke up. "If I may, young Harry is on his way here" Jarvis said. Tony and Bruce stopped all talk about Harry, who walked into the lab with Hermione. "I'm just saying that a flying car is not possible, magic couldn't flow with the engine" Hermione said. "Apparently a car can fly, Ron's Dad mad one fly" Harry said.

"I refuse to believe it" Hermione said stubbornly. "I'm with her on this" Tony said. This was a mistake as Harry shot the billionaire a cold glare. Bruce and Tony were surprised by this. Hermione immediately took attention away from him. "So what are you two working on" Hermione asked. "I'm working on a serum to suppress the Hulk, but so far I am having no luck" Bruce said, slipping off his glasses and putting them in his shirt pocket.

"I'm working on another suit, this one much cooler than its previous counterparts" Tony said. Harry was angry today, which was unusual for him. Tony usually only irritated him, but right now he was just pissed off by him. "You have enough suits, why don't you do something more protective" Harry snapped. "Harry Banner, watch your tone" Bruce warned.

Harry backed off at his father's words. "Yeah, calm down kid" Tony said. This didn't help matters at all, which Bruce noticed. "Why don't you just shut the heck up, you're so annoying and nobody likes you" Harry screamed. Tony stared at Harry with wide eyes. Bruce slammed his fists on a table, green in his eyes. "Harry James Banner, I told you to watch your tone and now you were mean towards Tony" Bruce said harshly.

Tony ushered Hermione out of the lab, leaving the two alone. Harry didn't let this deter him, getting even angrier. "I don't have to be kind towards him, he's sarcastic and mean towards others" Harry said coldly. Bruce grabbed his son by the wrists, making Harry's eyes glow a bright green. Bruce released his son, staring at him in shohim

Harry knew that his father had seen his secret. He took a step back, pale in the face. Harry refused to hear what his father was going to say or do, so he ran off. Bruce called after his son to stop before eventually chasing after him. Bruce soon found Tony and Hermione in the living room.

"What happened, Harry just ran through here crying" Hermione said with worry. Bruce felt guilty to hear that his son was crying. "Turns out that the gamma radiation affected him more than we thought" Bruce said. "Mini-Hulk" Tony asked. "Nothing bad, at least from what I saw his eyes changed color" Bruce said. "

That's it" Tony said in disbelief. "Yes" Bruce said. "Then why did he react so badly" Hermione inquired. "I don't know" Bruce said. "Young Harry has left Stark Tower" Jarvis said. "And you wait to tell us this now" Tony demanded. Bruce was already heading towards the elevator, determined to find his son. "Stay here with Hermione" Bruce ordered before the elevator doors closed.

Once the elevator stopped on the lobby floor Bruce sped out of the tower and straight past the paparazzi. Bruce looked around to find his son, but he was nowhere in sight. 'Damn it' Bruce thought. Suddenly Bruce could feel the Other Guy pushing against his cage, trying to get free. 'No, not now of all time's' Bruce thought.

The Other Guy became insistent. 'Harry need me' the Other Guy said. Bruce allowed the Other Guy to come out a little bit. His eyesight got better, along with his sense of smell. This was different for him, they were combined. A scent that was familiar to him, one of incense and pumpkin pasties, his son.

Bruce followed the scent.

(With Harry)

Harry had ended up in a park. Now he was sitting on a bench and it was dark out. In hindsight leaving at night wasn't the best idea what with all the crazy people these days. But he needed to get out of there, he didn't want to see the look of hatred on his face. His relatives gave him the same look all his life.

Harry didn't want to be hated by his father, it would be too much for him. So he ran so he wouldn't have to face him. "Harry" a voice a said. Bruce appeared from behind the bench, his eyes a greenish-brown. Harry stood up quickly.

"Dad, what are you doing here" Harry asked. Bruce walked over to his son and looked him over for injuries. "I came to bring you home, why did you run away" Bruce demanded once he was satisfied that he was fine. "Because I'm a freak" Harry said.

Bruce knew instantly that his son's relatives were at fault. Bruce grabbed his son's head and forced him to look at him as he got down on one knee. "You are not a freak" Bruce insisted. "But I am, a normal person doesn't have magic or glowing green eyes" Harry said. Bruce snorted at his son's words.

"You are the son of a witch and a man who has an alter ego who likes to smash stuff" Bruce said. "Your point" Harry asked. "If you had came out normal then I would question everything I know" Bruce said seriously. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at this. "You are not a freak" Bruce said once again.

"Then what am I" Harry inquired. Bruce looked his son in the eye. "You are a magical genius who could do anything he set his mind to" Bruce said softly. Harry threw himself into his father's arms, curling into his embrace. Bruce reciprocated immediately.

"Why did they hate me" Harry asked. "Sadly I can't tell you why since there are many reasons, but jealousy and fear were definitely some of them" Bruce said. "Jealous of what, my magic" Harry said incredulously. "Not just that, but your intelligence" Bruce said. Harry slowly pulled away from his father, tears in his eyes.

"If you ever wish to speak of your life with them, and that means anything, you can come to me" Bruce said. Harry nodded in understanding. "And when we get back you will apologize to Tony" Bruce said more sternly. "Yes sir" Harry said, guilty and embarrassed. Harry didn't mean to snap at Tony like that, his emotions had been high strong as of late. "It's late, when we get home head straight to bed after apologizing to Tony and we'll discuss what happened when your friend leaves on Sunday" Bruce sighed.

Harry was silent as his father led them back to Stark Tower. Once they entered the living room Hermione tackled Harry in a hug. "What is wrong with you, running away like that" Hermione demanded. "I'm sorry Hermione" Harry said. "Enough, we're heading to bed once you apologize to Tony" Hermione said.

Tony was pouring himself a drink at the mini-bar. "No need, I know you didn't mean it kid" Tony dismissed. "I still want him to Tony, not everyone will be like you" Bruce said. "Alright, let's here it" Tony said, clapping his hands together dramatically. "I'm sorry for being mean to you, Tony" Harry said.

"That's it… I'm kidding, apology accepted" Tony said with his typical grin. Harry gave him a shy grin in thanks. "Now off to bed you two, you still need rest" Bruce said. Harry and Hermione walked to his room silently. Hermione knew that Harry didn't want to talk, so she kept quiet as they got ready for bed.

Harry wasn't tired yet, so he just curled into bed. Hermione was asleep within a few minutes. Harry laid in bed, staring at the door.

(A few hours later)

Harry was still staring at the door, thinking. The door opened a crack to reveal his father checking in on them. "I had a feeling you weren't asleep" Bruce said, opening the door further. "I can't stop thinking about something" Harry said. Bruce stared at his son for a few seconds.

"Come on, why don't we get something to drink" Bruce said. Harry climbed out of bed and followed his father into the kitchen. Bruce prepared them each a cup of tea. Harry held the tea cup up, watching the steam come out of it. "What's on your mind" Bruce asked.

"You don't hate me… for what I inherited" Harry asked. "It would be hypocritical of me if I did" Bruce said. "I don't think my eyes are the only thing that is different" Harry said. Bruce immediately gained a serious look. "If there is anything else wrong, you need to tell me" Bruce said.

"I'm angry all the time now" Harry said. Bruce snorted in dry humor. "That seems to be a banner family trait" Bruce said. "Really, you've never mentioned my grandfather" Harry said. Harry never heard his father mention his grandparents.

"My father was an abusive alcoholic who was jealous of the attention my mother bestowed on me, he also thought that he passed down radiation to me since he was a scientist" Bruce said coldly. Harry was surprised at his father's anger towards the man since he wasn't one to show his anger towards someone. "What about my grandmother, will I ever get to meet her" Harry asked. Bruce gained a sad frown. "No, she was killed by your grandfather when I was a child… trying to protect me from one of his beatings" Bruce said softly.

Harry was reminded of how his mother died, protecting him. "My mom, I never told you how she died" Harry said quietly. Bruce focused in on his son at these words. "On the night my mom was murdered by Lord Voldemort he was trying to kill me" Harry said. Bruce didn't know this and was shocked.

"I dream about that night sometimes, hearing her plea to spare me and refusing to step aside to let him kill me before hearing her scream, the dream ending in a flash of green light" Harry said with sorrow. A lone tear made its way down his cheek. Bruce was reminded of his mother's death so much. "It's my fault she's gone, if I hadn't been born she would still be alive" Harry said. Bruce forced his son to face him.

"Listen to me right now, it was not your fault… it will never be your fault" Bruce said seriously. Bruce remembered how he blamed himself when his mother died, in fact he still does. But he would be damned if he let his son feel the same way. "Are you listening to me, you are not to blame" Bruce insisted. "How is it not my fault" Harry asked. Bruce thought on it for a few seconds, wanting to make sure that he didn't say anything that could be taken in the wrong way. "Your mother was an amazing woman, she chose to sacrifice her life for yours, giving you a chance to grow up and live" Bruce said.

Harry tried to draw comfort from his words, but it was hard. Bruce could see that his son wasn't taken his words to heart. "I want you to never think terribly about yourself, Lily was the kind've woman who would die for family" Bruce said. Harry curled into his father for comfort, who wrapped his arms around his son. "Always remember that her sacrifice was for something worth it to her" Bruce said.

Harry nodded silently in understanding. "Now head to bed and get some rest" Bruce said. Harry drained his cup of tea before setting it in the sink. "I don't want to go back there, I don't want to sleep alone" Harry said. "Your friend is with you" Bruce pointed out.

"But you're not" Harry said innocently. Bruce smiled at his son, catching the hint. "You can sleep in my bed just for tonight" Bruce said. Harry ran after his father towards his room. Bruce's room was not that well designed, more simple.

There was a king bed with simple grey bed sheets, a walk-in closet, a dresser, and a bathroom. There were some pictures on the dresser. Harry had barely been in his father's room, only having gone to retrieve him for a few seconds. All the pictures were of Harry, which surprised him. There were three, two of which were of the father and son duo, while the one was just of Harry himself.

Bruce climbed under the covers after removing his shirt. Harry jumped into his father's bed, curling up to his father under the covers. Bruce was getting use to his son hugging him, even beginning to adore them, but having constant contact was different and uncomfortable for him. But he still wrapped an arm around his son in comfort. "Comfy" Bruce asked.

In answer he got a snore, which made him laugh. Harry was so much like him it was scary. Lily was here and there though. Bruce knew he would do anything for his son since the moment he laid eyes on him as he smiled. With that Bruce allowed himself to go to sleep.

(A few days later)

Harry hugged Hermione goodbye since she was leaving today. Her parents were already back in England, so Hermione would be taking Tony's private jet back to England with Pepper, who had a business meeting there. Of course they all arranged with the Weasleys to meet up at Diagon alley to do school shopping. "Now you stay out of trouble for the rest of the summer or else" Hermione warned. "Don't worry about me, the Avengers are here" Harry said.

The rest of the Avengers had moved in a few days ago, except for Thor, who was still on Asgard. Everyone was tense for the first two days, but were now getting use to each other and calming down somewhat. A car was waiting out front of Stark Tower to take Hermione and Pepper away. "I won't let anything happen to him" Bruce said. That's when Pepper arrived. "Well I'll see you in a two weeks for school shopping" Hermione said. Harry nodded before entering the tower.

Harry took the elevator up to the communal living room. The tower was finished and the first ever Avengers base. Clint was in the living room with Natasha, sitting on the couch. Clint was playing a video game, while Natasha was playing with a knife. "Hello" Harry said as he sat down next to Natasha.

Natasha nodded and smiled kindly in greeting. "So kid, me and Tasha have been thinking about self-defense lessons for you" Clint said. "I think that would be a great idea since he'll be going away to school" Bruce said as he entered the room. Harry liked the idea of self-defense. "Steve and Natasha offered to teach him" Clint said.

As if summoned Steve entered the room. "I have some ideas that might work for Harry" Steve said. "Now come with me down to my lab Harry, we have some things we need to discuss" Bruce said. Harry knew that this was about what happened on Thursday night. Harry silently followed after his father.

When they reached the lab Bruce had his son sit down in front of him. His arms were crossed over his chest, a frown on his face. "Do you know why you're in trouble" Bruce asked. "I ran away and was mean to Tony" Harry said. "True, but there was more" Bruce said.

Harry looked up at his father in confusion. "You're eyes changing, you lied to me and put yourself at risk" Bruce said. "But you never asked me about it" Harry pointed out. "A lie of omission is still a lie" Bruce said. Harry nodded in understanding.

"I know that nothing is wrong from looks alone, but there could be something much worse going on on the inside" Bruce said. Harry felt guilty for what he did, finally realizing this. "Of course we'll be running a few tests at a later date, but that's not the point" Bruce said. "I'm sorry for everything I did, next time I'll tell you" Harry said softly. "That's not the point, for all we know you could be dying" Bruce said.

Harry was filled with fear. "Am I" Harry asked fearfully. Bruce then realized his mistake. "No, you're not" Bruce assured. Harry calmed down at this.

"I was saying it was possible, do you know how I would feel if you died" Bruce asked. If it was possible he felt even worse. "I wouldn't be able to handle it, when I had my accident I gave up on the idea of being able to have children" Bruce said softly. Bruce sat down at his desk, burying his head in his hands. "And to be told one day that I have a son, I was scared, but most of all indescribably happy" Bruce whispered.

Harry made his way over to his father. Bruce lifted his head to stare at his son. "You are my miracle" Bruce said. "And you are mine, where would I be without you" Harry said. "I'm gonna let you off the hook just this once as long as you promise me you won't risk your life anymore" Bruce said.

"I promise" Harry said. "Good" Bruce said. "If I may sirs, a mister Dumbledore and guests are here to see young Harry" Jarvis said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 8**

Bruce and Harry entered the communal living room to see Professor Dumbledore with a slightly old woman and a greasy black haired man. The rest of the Avengers were in the living room as well. Natasha and Steve were in the kitchen watching the wizards. Clint was perched on a special made perch, hidden from the wizards view as he held his bow, ready for a fight like Natasha. Tony sat on one of the couches without a care in the world. Harry noticed that Tony had his suit at the ready though with his wrist bands.

"Hello young Harry" Dumbledore greeted. "Nice to see you again Professor" Harry said. "And you must be " Dumbledore said as he looked at Bruce. Dumbledore held his hand out towards him. " Banner actually" Bruce said as he shook his hand. Once they were finished Tony spoke up.

"Why don't we get this show on the road" Tony said. "Why don't you go to your room Harry" Bruce said. Harry reluctantly left. Bruce sat down next to Tony, having warned him that he might need the billionaire there to keep him calm. Tony agreed to this.

"Sit down, get comfortable" Tony invited. The three wizards sat down on the couch opposite of the two. "So you're claiming to be Potter's father" Snape sneered. Bruce knew immediately that this man was Professor Snape that his son disliked. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, those are my associates Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape" Dumbledore said.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Tony Stark, Harry's godfather" Tony said. Bruce knew that he needed to get Harry some guardians in case he couldn't be there for him. So he chose Tony and Natasha, trusting them to keep him safe and supply whatever he needs. "From the looks of it you're not much better than his first godfather" Snape spat. Bruce was beginning to see why his son disliked Snape.

Bruce had to keep his anger at bay or else he would rip the man apart. "Relax Severus, we did not come here to fight" Dumbledore said. The Avengers were prepared for anything though. "A Director Fury contacted us, he filled us in on everything concerning Harry" Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled. Bruce felt someone invading his mind, well more like the Other Guy did, who let out a roar in his head.

Bruce's eyes flashed green as this happened before returning to their normal dark brown. Dumbledore paled, revealing to Bruce that he was in his mind. Bruce smirked at the wizard. "Why are you claiming to be Potter's father" Snape demanded. "It isn't a claim, DNA and observation from S.H.I.E.L.D. proves it" Bruce said.

"I don't trust your muggle tests, I won't believe it until I perform the test myself" Snape sneered. "That is enough Severus" Mcgonagall scolded. Immediately Snape backed off. "You must understand that the Potters were a strong representative of the light, many of us knew them personally, so this comes as a shock to us" Mcgonagall said. Bruce could tell that she was only here to check up on his son, make sure that he was alright.

"I understand ma'am" Bruce said, unable to address her as anything but. "Please call me Minerva" Mcgonagall said. "Thank you Minerva" Bruce said. "When the wizarding world got news of -Banner's disappearance everyone went crazy trying to find him" Dumbledore said. "And none of you thought to look across the pond" Tony asked incredulously. "Why yes, it was unlikely that Harry would be here" Dumbledore said.

"Yet here he is" Bruce said coldly. "I had Arabella, a close friend of mine and the Potter's watching over him, in hindsight it wasn't such a good choice" Dumbledore admitted. ''Damon right it wasn't' Bruce thought. Bruce was angry at how his son was treated and nobody noticed. Or much worse nobody did anything about it.

"When I met my son I did a check up on him to see how he was doing since he was abused by his relatives" Bruce said. What he had found angered him deeply. "He had bruising all along his body with signs of previous broken bones, some of which never healed right, along with serious malnutrition" Bruce said harshly. "I must also admit that there was some animosity between them, but only to a small degree like being sent to bed without dinner" Dumbledore said. "I thought it would be obvious that it was much worse when he asked to stay at your school for the summer" Tony said.

"A child not liking his family is normal at that age, but I should have looked at it more deeply" Dumbledore said. "We all should have" Minerva said softly. "Harry should have come to us as well, but when he doesn't want you to find out something you don't" Dumbledore said. Bruce knew this was true. "You're right on that" Bruce said. He was already working on earning his son's trust.

"Now to discuss Harry returning to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. "Harry wishes to return, but I have my doubts from what happened to him last year" Bruce said. Dumbledore lost some of that twinkle in his eyes. Bruce got a bad feeling from the aged wizard, more like the other guy did.

The other guy was growling territorially in his head. ' **Harry mine'** the Other Guy growled. '''No one is gonna take him from us' Bruce thought. The Other Guy calmed down slightly, but he was still ready to fight at any notice. "When a child doesn't come to us about such things we can't help" Dumbledore reasoned.

"And your son isn't one to listen to adults, especially when he loves to cause trouble on a daily basis" Snape sneered. "My son is not a troublemaker" Bruce snarled, standing up. His face was a tinge of green, which put the Avengers on edge. "I don't much like your attitude towards my child" Bruce said coldly. "Your son relishes in the fame bestowed on him, if I must be cold towards him to knock him down a few pegs then so be it" Snape glared harshly.

Bruce focused on his breathing, trying to stay calm and keep himself from smashing the greasy haired wizard into the tower floor. The Hulk took offense to Harry being insulted. Tony put a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Woah big guy, we don't need him just yet" Tony said. Bruce calmed down to where he was no longer green in the face, but his eyes were a mix between green and brown.

Bruce sat back down slowly, all the while glaring at Snape. He released a low growl before breaking eye contact. Snape was slightly pale from this, which made the Hulk happy. "We are getting off topic, what will happen to young Harry" Dumbledore said. "I've been thinking it over for a while now, I will let him return to Hogwarts" Bruce said.

Dumbledore gained the twinkle back in his eye. "But under one condition, some of us get to come with him to watch over him for the school year" Bruce said. Bruce had discussed this idea with the rest of the Avengers, who agreed. "That is reasonable, but we must know how many are coming so we can set up the right amount of rooms" Dumbledore said. "We're all going, so five, possibly six if Thor gets back in time" Bruce said.

The avengers had been given a lengthy time off, so this wasn't a problem. "We shall make the necessary arrangements for you" Dumbledore said. "Then Harry will be returning this year" Bruce said. "We shall go now, when you arrive at the beginning of the school year we can have a tour arranged" Minerva said. "That would be wonderful" Bruce said.

The five stood up. Bruce shook hands with Dumbledore before Tony escorted them out of the tower. A few minutes later Tony came back. "That was a close call big guy" Tony said. "I now understand why my son hates his potions professor" Bruce muttered.

"He was getting on my nerves too, I was tempted to punch the bastard" Tony said. "So we're all going to a magic school" Clint sighed, still getting use to magic. Harry entered the room excitedly. "So I guess it all turned out good" Harry said. "Oh yes, we'll be joining you this year" Bruce said. "I can't wait to show you around, you'll love it" Harry said happily.

"And I can't wait to see it all" Bruce said. "Yeah, I can't wait to test out my New technology that can withstand magic" Tony said. "What" Steve asked. "Magic and technology don't mix" Harry said. "How do they not mix" Tony asked, having not seen magic before.

"Accidental magic, it's an outburst of magic stemming from strong emotions" Harry said. "Do you still have accidental magic" Bruce questioned. "Accidentally magic is usually seen only in children who haven't practiced magic yet" Harry said. "I caught the usually, you having trouble still" Tony teased. "Yes I do actually, my core is unnaturally strong" Harry said.

"That reminds me, I want to run some tests on your magic as you cast some spells With Jarvis running tests" Tony said. "I don't see why not, my dad has to be there though" Harry said. "Great, how about in a few hours" Tony said. "Fine with us" Bruce said as his son nodded in agreement.

 **(A few hours later)**

Harry was down in the lab with his father and Tony. "What now" Harry asked. Tony and Bruce were standing by a computer screen. "Pull out your wand and do your stuff mini-Merlin" Tony instructed. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and casted some simple spells.

After a few minutes Harry stopped. "You get all that Jarvis" Tony asked. "Yes sir, my scans have picked up on high levels of gamma radiation when he used his magic" Jarvis said. Everyone was surprised by this. "Are you sure" Bruce asked.

"Yes doctor, his body right now has a small amount flowing through it like you do constantly" Jarvis said. "So like the Hulk, but not" Tony said. "That's one way of putting it sir" Jarvis said. "Is there any harm coming to his body" Bruce asked. "No doctor, in fact from what I can tell is that his body has always had it like he was born with" Jarvis reported.

"That solves that mystery of the tesseract" Tony said. "The tesseract did affect him, speeding up the gamma radiation in his body, which should be lower" Jarvis said. "When should he be at this level" Bruce questioned. "In his late teens or early twenties sir" Jarvis said. "Are you positive he is in no danger" Bruce asked.

"Yes doctor, but might I suggest building him a radiation detector to keep him in check while at school" Jarvis said. "Good idea, along with a heart monitor to be sure" Bruce said. "I can make those one of my first magic free technology" Tony said. "Thank you Tony" Harry said. "No problem kid" Tony assured.

"When will you have it done" Bruce asked. "With the new information on magic I should be able to create them right before the school year starts" Tony said. "Good" Bruce said. "We'll be flying to London this Friday to meet up with everyone on Saturday for school shopping" Harry said. "Yeah, can't wait to see this oh so wonderful place" Tony mocked.

Harry shot him a mock glare. "Come on man of science, embrace the impossible" Harry said jokingly. "No thanks kid" Tony said. "Why don't we continue with your math lesson" Bruce suggested. Harry grinned and nodded before walking over to his father's work station.


End file.
